The Life in Our Memories
by Fanofeverything101
Summary: When Hal is tasked to help the Volm transport a weapon, he ends up a captive to the Espheni. When he is rescued, he begins to feel major side effects which if not fixed, will cause the Mason family to lose another member.
1. That's How the Argument Goes

**Disclaimer** – I don't own the characters or the show. If I did, oh the things that I would do. This story has been in my head for awhile, so when I finally got a fanfiction account, I decided to write and post it. It takes place in season 5, Tector is still alive in this story as is Deni. It happens after episode 3, but Sara didn't die or get caught in the fog pit thing. Also note that I am very rusty on my season 4, so if I did make a mistake, just let me know. Other than that, please enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _That's How the Argument Goes_**

"Hey Tec, how's it going?" Hal asked as he came to sit on the chair beside Tector's cot in the infirmary. Tector proudly lifted his right arm, showing the absence of the sling that Anne had forced him to wear the weeks following the mass bombing.

"Nice." Hal said, happy to see his back on the mend.

"Yeah, Anne said soon I'll be able to get back to duty." Tector told him.

"I believe I said, 'back to _light_ duty.'" The two young men looked up as Anne came over to them.

"Anne, we all know that in this war zone, there is no such thing as 'light duty'." Tector pointed out. Hal couldn't help but agree to that. Especially since the 2nd Mass was still in such an obvious place. Tom and Weaver had been talking a lot about getting ready to move out of Chinatown and towards Washington DC. According to Cochise, there was a lot of alien activity going on there.

"Be that has it may, there is still no fighting and no missions for you yet mister." Anne replied.

"But Anne,"

"No Tector, I don't want to hear. By the way Hal, your Dad was looking for you." Anne changed the subject. Hal nodded, stood up, and headed to the door, the sound of Tector's protests filling the room. _Oh, good luck with that Anne,_ Hal thought to himself.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Hal found Tom in his 'office' or whatever it was called. It was the place where Tom, Weaver and Cochise did most of their talking and planned their strategies for defeating the Espheni, so it might as well be called an office. He was just about to open the door, when it opened in front of him and Weaver came out.

Hal backed up instinctively, making sure the door didn't hit him. Weaver then looked up and saw Hal was there. The Colonel didn't say anything, he just walked past him, lifting his arm and giving Hal a tight squeeze on his shoulder and continued on his way. Hal watched as Weaver left, confusion covering his face, before shrugging it off and entered the room.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Hal asked, coming over to the table which was where Tom and Cochise were standing beside, looking down at what appeared to be a map. They both looked up at him when they heard his voice.

"Weaver, Cochise and I've been talking. We're going to move out the 2nd Mass, and head to Washington, D.C. tomorrow." Tom said, as Hal came up right against the table, seeing that it was indeed a map laid out, with two different routes drawn in black marker, going opposite ways, but ended up meeting at the same place, where it went to Washington.

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?" Hal asked, not seeing the reason as to why his father called him.

"Hal, what I'm about to tell you is top secret." Hal could hear the seriousness in his father's voice. He looked up from the map and straight into his Dad's eyes.

"Alright."

"The Volm have created another weapon. It's a lot like the one we used to take down that one tower in Boston. However, there was a problem with its transport. So we need to get to D.C. What we're going to do is, have the Volm and one other person head out at the same time as the 2nd Mass, but go a different way and we'll meet up in Fayetteville. Hal, I want you to go with Cochise and the other Volm."

"Why me? You don't trust Cochise to do it himself?" Hal wondered, trying to make sense as to why his Dad was asking him. Cochise started to look around, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course I trust Cochise. I just think it would be good for you to go along, help them out, and clear your head a little." Tom answered, also starting to get uncomfortable.

"Cochise, can I talk to my father in private?" Hal requested. Cochise nodded and made the alien made his way out of the room.

"Is this about my going with Maggie after that girl and her skitter brother instead of going on a patrol with Pope and Sara?" The words were out of Hal's mouth the minute the door had closed.

"Maggie and that whole situation with her and Ben has been distracting you Hal. You can't argue that. You would normally never do something like that when I gave you orders against it." Tom insisted.

"And if we hadn't disobeyed you, we never would've captured that Overlord and get that skitter breeding place blown up." Hal pointed out.

"You still disobeyed me!"

"What, you'd rather I just follow you around and do whatever you say like a good, mindless, little, soldier. Fine, I will go with Cochise. Anything else, sir?"

"Hal…" Tom started, but Hal was already gone, leaving the door wide open, letting the bright sun shine through.


	2. Out of My Hands

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Out of My Hands**_

The next morning, Hal was packed and ready to go. There were two vehicles that he and the Volm were taking, a small jeep and a large moving truck, the weapon was luckily smaller than the original, apparently the Volm didn't have the same resources that they did before. As Hal threw his bag in the jeep, a small person caught his eye. Matt was standing roughly ten feet away, watching him.

Hal smiled as he said, "Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Dad said you were going with Cochise. Why?" Matt responded, standing firmly in place. Hal was a little startled at the harshness of his little brother's voice. He looked away from the jeep and to Matt's face which had a somewhat poker faced expression, but Hal could see that Matt was confused and a little worried.

Hal closed the jeep door and went over to his brother bending to down to reach Matt's level, though he ended up actually looking up at Matt instead of straight at him. It was at times like this that Hal realized how fast Matt was growing up. Hal could barely lift him anymore, he was so big.

"Cochise and the Volm just need help transporting some stuff. That's all, okay? Besides, I won't be gone that long. It'll only take us about three days to get to Fayetteville. If anything, I'll probably beat you there, after all I'm not taking the entire 2nd Mass." Hal tried to reassure him. Matt nodded, but the worry never left his eyes. Hal stood up and wrapped his arms around the youngest Mason, who returned the hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, okay?" Hal whispered, giving a gentle kiss on the top of Matt's head. He could feel Matt nod against his chest, before he pulled away.

"Be careful." Hal nodded, agreeing to Matt's request and Matt left the same way he came.

"Really going to think you'll beat us there?" Hal almost jumped and then turned around when he heard Ben's voice behind him. Hal stared at his other younger brother who was now walking towards him.

"Cause from the transport that I see the Volm are taking, it looks pretty big. Could take a while to get to the rendezvous." Ben pointed out, stopping when he was a few feet in front of his older brother.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one taking what, 100, 200 people with them and at least 10 cars, 4 bikes, and a medical bus with them." Hal replied, smiling a little.

"Be safe, okay?" Ben asked, his carefree, joking voice becoming more serious.

"I will. You too." Hal answered, pulling Ben into a one-armed hug. Ben stiffened for a moment, and Hal was about to let go when he felt one of Ben's arms wrap around his waist, which cause Hal's smile to deepen. No matter what happened between them, Ben was still his little brother, and nothing would ever change that.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

It wasn't until just a couple of minutes before everyone was about to leave that Tom finally came over to the jeep that Hal was getting ready to enter. Hal and Cochise were to be in the jeep, Hal driving since Cochise still didn't know how to drive a human vehicle, while the other three Volm would ride with the transport truck, with Shak driving, who apparently had did learn how to drive.

"Hal, can we talk?" Tom asked. Hal nodded and together they walked little ways away from the jeep and all the other Volm and people who were still getting ready to move out.

"About yesterday-" Tom started but Hal cut him off saying, "Just forget about Dad, I was out of line."

"No, you weren't. Hal, it wasn't about whether or not you disobeyed me. You were right to. I just keep forgetting that you're not a little kid anymore." Hal, who had been looking down to avoid his father's gaze, finally looked up and saw nothing but sincerity in the older man's eyes.

"I need someone with the Volm to help transport it who wouldn't raise a lot of eyebrows. Cochise is pretty sure that the Espheni already know about its existence. If I were to send Ben, or Maggie, or Deni, they would attract the Overlord's attention making it a target. That is why we're taking different routes, if we are about to be attacked, we want it to be at the group, not the weapon. And I was going to have Tector go with you, he was all ready for it, but Anne said she didn't want him back on missions yet." Tom explained, hoping that Hal understood.

"Hey, if anyone can get this weapon to Fayetteville safely, it's you." Tom told him.

"I'll do my best. You just make sure you guys get to Fayetteville safely too." Hal replied. Tom nodded and pulled his son in for a hug, giving him a light pat on the back. As Tom pulled away, he said, "I love you," to which Hal gave a nod of acknowledgement, and walked back to the jeep.

As Hal opened the door to the jeep, he saw her, standing off to the side, watching him with a calculating expression, her beautiful, blonde hair hanging loose over her shoulders and her hands holding her the edges of her leather jacket. Hal lifted his hand and gave a small wave, which Maggie responded in kind. No words were spoken, no other gesture was made as Hal got into the jeep and shut the door. Cochise was sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him. Hal put the vehicle in drive, and the headed out of the camp.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Two days had past since Hal and Cochise and the rest of the Volm had split from the 2nd Mass. Luckily, they were only a few more hours away from Fayetteville, and then they would head to Washington together.

"Can this contraption not go any faster?" Cochise asked. The Volm had been getting very uncomfortable with being squished in the jeep.

"Not unless you want to attract more attention." Hal answered.

"The longer we are out in the open, the odds of being discovered increase greatly. A vehicle unable to travel quietly and swiftly has almost no tactical advantage." Cochise informed the human sitting beside him.

"We'll get there when we get there. Now stop backseat driving." Hal told him, remembering all to well the conversations him and his brothers would have with their parents on the car trips they would have. Cochise stared for a moment, then looked around the jeep before stating, "But I am in the front seat."

Hal took a deep breath and started, "That's not what I-" Then a low whistle sound cut him off. Hal moved his foot from the gas pedal, to the brake and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Cochise didn't get a chance to respond when a large yellowish light came charging towards them. A loud explosion echoed in Hal's ears as the jeep went flying.

 **Author's Note** – Thus ends chapter 2. I know I'm evil for leaving a cliff hanger, but chapter three should hopefully be up soon, depending on how my day goes. I know that what happened with Cochise in the vehicle with his whole 'I am in the front seat' did happen in the show, but with the way a I changed what happens for this story, that wouldn't have happened and I LOVE that scene so I put it in. I still own nothing though, unfortunately.


	3. Breaking Slowly

**Disclaimer -** Still own nothing. Enjoy chapter 3.

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Breaking Slowly**_

When Hal opened his eyes, he became aware of two things, one he was still in the jeep, two, he was upside down. Hal looked to the passenger side and saw Cochise completely out of it. Hal was wondering how long he was out, but when the sounds of gunfire started, he realized he couldn't have been out that long.

Realizing that he was of no help by being stuck in the vehicle, he lifted his elbow and slammed it against the window, breaking the glass. Hal managed to pull the seat-belt loose, but as he was about to slide out the window he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle.

Hal looked down, well, technically up, and saw his right foot twisted between the gas and brake. There was no way he was walking away without help. Slowly and painfully, Hal pulled his foot free and slide out the window, feeling the shards of glass rubbing against his clothes, and for the first time, feeling the blood running down his face and his left arm.

"Hal Mason!" Hal looked up when he heard his name, and saw Shak coming over, carrying his Volm gun.

"I'm fine, get Cochise." He told him as he pulled himself to sit against a tree that was beside the road. Shak looked and saw through the windows that Cochise was still in the jeep, he turned and went to the passenger side, while shouting something back to the other Volm in their language.

Hal turned his head to look the other way, where the blast had come from. He saw many skitters heading their way, and a few harnessed kids, firing massive guns at them. Hal pulled his handgun out of his belt and returned fire as Shak pulled Cochise out of the jeep.

"Hal Mason, we must leave!" Shak yelled over the noise, is arms around Cochise, while the rest of the Volm covered him. Hal knew that they were out of time.

"Just go! Get out of here." Hal yelled, going back to firing his gun at the still approaching skitters. Shak looked like he wanted to argue, but he too realized that if there was any hope of getting the weapon to Fayetteville, they would have to leave now. Shak pulled Cochise into the truck and then sped off down a back road out of sight, leaving Hal alone.

Hal continued firing until the inevitable happened, he was out of bullets. He didn't have anymore on him, and he couldn't run away. Soon, he was surrounded on all sides by skitters, all of them looking like they wanted to tear him apart, but instead held back. It didn't take long for Hal to realize why. An Overlord came forward with a harnessed boy, probably about 17, by his side, gun in his hand.

The harnessed kid bent down and asked, "What kind of weapon do the Volm have? Where are they taking it?" Hal just stared at passed the kid and to the fish-head, knowing it was his voice and not the kid's.

The kid spoke again, "If you do not tell us now, we will make you." Hal again said nothing, he just stared right into the Overlord's eyes.

The boy lifted his gun and fired, and everything turned black.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF**

"Finally! I thought we'd never stop walking!" Matt exclaimed, sitting down on the steps of one of the buildings as Tom, Anne and Maggie laughed Matt's enthusiasm.

"Did we actually beat Hal and Cochise here." Ben asked, coming to stand by beside his Dad and step-mother. Tom looked around for any sign of his oldest and his alien friend, spotting the transport truck beside the main building in the area where they had agreed to meet before they left Chinatown.

"No, the truck is right over there." Tom pointed out, walking towards it.

"But where's the jeep?" Maggie wondered, seeing no sign of it anywhere. Suddenly, the door to the building opened and out came Cochise, who had a large cut on his face. Everyone stopped and stared, before finally Tom asked the question that all were to scared to ask.

"Cochise, what happened?"

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal woke with a dull throbbing in his body, starting from his head down to his feet, mostly in his right foot. He opened his eyes and found himself in a small room that was pretty much empty besides a table at the other end, probably only 10, maybe 12 feet away from where Hal was.

When Hal tried to move around, he found he was sitting upright in a chair, his arms restrained down to the arms of the chair with cuffs around his wrists and felt a tight, leather strap around his neck and he started to struggle, trying to break free. After doing that for about five minutes, Hal gave up as he started to feel blood around his wrists as the cuffs cut into his skin. It was then, that he heard the door open.

"Wide awake I see." The harnessed boy said with a grin on his face, as he and his Overlord entered the room. The kid stopped right by the table as the alien came to stand right in front of Hal, and bent down so they were eye level.

"Are you ready now to tell me what I want to know?" The boy asked from his spot.

"You're wasting your time. I don't know anything about a weapon." Hal answered, staring right into the Overlord's big, evil eyes.

"Alright, we shall take the other route." The Overlord responded, walking around the as the harnessed kid turned his back to them to grab something off the table.

"What is that?" Hal asked, trying to hide his fear as the harnessed boy turned around to reveal the syringe in his hand. He tried to keep one eye on the boy and one on the Overlord, but the Overlord continued to walk around until he stopped right behind the chair that Hal was restrained to.

"Well, Hal Mason, it appears that your memory is lacking a little." The kid said as he approached Hal, "But don't worry, we can fix that."

The boy lifted the needle up and Hal started squirming around in the chair, but the cuffs around his wrists and the strap around his neck made it impossible to get away. The Overlord, seeing his captive struggle, placed his alien had on Hal's head, holding him steady as the kid injected the needle into Hal's neck, and Hal screamed.

 **Author's Note** – What can I say, I like cliff hangers. Sorry. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts.


	4. A Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer + Warning** – I still own nothing. I highly recommended having some tissues and a pillow to squeeze as you read this story. This chapter is very Hal angst, and is pretty long, warning you now. But other than, please enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **A Living Nightmare**_

 _When the pain washed away, Hal slowly opened his eyes, and jumped in surprise. He was no longer in the room with the Overlord and the harnessed kid. He was outside, in what looked like a park. There were people everywhere, some walking on the paths, some sitting on benches talking, and there were some kids playing baseball. There was absolutely no sign of an alien apocalypse. It looked almost, no exactly like the park in Boston him, and his family would go to sometimes._

 _Suddenly, small kid on a bike came riding past him at full speed. Hal was about to yell at the kid to watch where he was going, when he recognized the bike. It was his, it was his bike from when he was younger. And the helmet the kid was wearing, it was his as well, so was the jacket that the kid was wearing._

 _"_ _Hal, be careful!" Hal almost stopped breathing. That voice, was one he'd know anywhere. Hal slowly turned around, and there she was, sitting on a picnic blanket, with a little boy right beside her, who he recognized as Matt, when he was about four years old. On the other side of her, was his Dad, sitting with Ben, who would've been about seven or eight, and who appeared to be reading a kid's book._

 _"_ _Hal!" His Mom yelled again. For a minute, Hal thought she was talking to him, but then the kid who was riding the bike yelled back, "I'll be careful!"_

 _It made some sense, if Matt was only four years old, and Ben was seven, then Hal, would've been around 12, which was as old as the kid on the bike looked, and it would explain why the jacket, helmet and bike looked exactly like his when he was a kid, because they were his._

 _Hal knew that whatever was going on, it had to do with whatever was in the needle the harnessed boy had injected into him. He was probably hallucinating, thinking about a time where everything was good and he was happy, where there was no war. Hal was fine with thinking that, until he saw a runner who was wearing headphones, take a turn on the path, and Hal realized he had remembered this day._

 _"_ _Stop!" He cried out, but nobody heard him, and nobody appeared to see him. He was left watching as the runner ran out right in front of 12-year-old him, who turned the bike sharply and fell off and banged his arm on a large boulder by the tree line. Hal screamed at the same time little him screamed, as Hal felt what he remembered feeling that day, the bone his arm snap._

 _Hal could see the bone in his own arm pushing up against his skin. Dark spots started to clog his vision as he heard a voice ask, "What is the weapon? Where are they going to attack.?"_

Hal opened his eyes, and found himself still in the room, still trapped in the chair, his arm not broken, and the Overlord and the harnessed boy were still present, the boy back by the chair and the Overlord standing in front of his hostage.

"That was but a taste of what I can do. If you wish for it to stop, tell me about the weapon, and where the Volm are planning to attack." The Overlord informed him, using the harnessed kid's voice

"Screw you." Hal spat out. The Overlord, probably didn't understand the actually meaning of the words, but knew that Hal's answer was a 'no'. So the Overlord stood back as his slave came over with the needle again, and jabbed it into Hal's neck. Hal tried his hardest not to scream, but unfortunately, failed.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"So they'll keep him alive?" Ben asked, hoping that Cochise would say yes. When they realized something had gone wrong, Weaver ordered the 2nd Mass to get unsettled while the entire Mason family, Maggie and himself went into the building that was going to be their main 'office' for the time they would be here, with Cochise who had explained what happened.

"It is very likely. They know of the weapon, they found it, but I do not believe they know exactly what it is, or what it is planned on being used for." Cochise answered.

"We have to go get him." Matt insisted.

"But how? We don't know where he is." Maggie pointed out.

"When the power source on your moon was destroyed, the Espheni lost many resources, their mechs, their ability to control the skitters over great distance, their space ships. However, if their ships where on the ground when the source was destroyed, they would have sustained no damaged, and could in fact still be used if they managed to find another power source." Cochise informed the group.

"Like a generator. Which would mean they would probably still stay close to any ships that are still working." Weaver added and Cochise nodded in agreement.

"Again though, we don't know if there are any spaceships around here, or if they would even use it." Anne broke in.

"If the Overlord can get access to a spaceship, and use it, trust me they will. They will be able to protect it better, and with enough power, can fly away." Cochise claimed before saying, "And actually, one of our ships was tasked with finding any Espheni ships still in use. And, we made a map of their location."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _As Hal felt the pain of the cold needle shoved right into his neck, he wondered what he would be he would be seeing this time. If the drug was bringing him back to moments in his life where he was injured, there was a lot to choose from. After all, lacrosse could be a very violent game at times._

 _When the turning and twirling in his mind stopped, and the pain disappeared, Hal opened his eyes, and found himself in his house, back in Boston. It only took one glance to figure out that it was after the aliens invaded. The door to the basement opened, and out came past Tom and past Hal, Hal decided to nickname them. It was the only way to not get confused._

 _Past Hal and past Tom were talking very quietly, well arguing very quietly. Then past Tom handed past Hal a rifle, then left through the front door, while past Hal stood and watched for a few moments, before heading back downstairs._

 _Suddenly, the sun shining in the sky, was gone. It was now night. Hal watched past Hal come back out of the basement, looking around very cautiously. Hal was wondering what exactly was going on, when he heard the fence door in the backyard open. Past Hal held up the rifle, ready to fire at anything that moves, as he slowly opened the door to the backyard. Hal caught a glimpse of what was outside and that was all he needed as the onslaught of past Hal's emotions washed over him._

 _Past Tom, laying his dead wife on the ground in the back yard. All the disbelief, shock, pain and grief hit him harder than a ton of bricks, and Hal fell to his knees, uncontrollable sobs wracking his body as he realized he had just relived his mother's death again, and everything went dark._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"This is a huge risk Tom." Weaver commented as Tom finished telling him his plan. Weaver and Tom were now the only ones in the main building, which reminded Weaver of a warehouse.

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Tom told his friend.

"Tom, you are betting that Cochise is right, that the Overlord is actually holed up in his big a** spaceship and isn't prepared for any kind of attack because the ship wouldn't have enough power, leaving him and Hal unprotected and you are just going to walk in, kill the fish head, get Hal out and nothing will go wrong." Weaver clarified.

"Yes, and if something goes wrong, I'll improvise."

"Oh, I can think of 100 ways this plan could go wrong."

"That's why he's not going alone." Tom and Weaver looked up to see Ben, Matt and Maggie standing by the door each with a gun in hand.

"We're coming with you." Maggie's voice left no room for argument. Tom was about to protest when they were joined by Anthony and Tector.

"As are we."

"Tec, you're still injured-" Tom started, but was cut off by the sniper, saying, "I'm fine. I should've been there with Hal anyways. You're not going without me." Tom knew how Tector was feeling. He and Hal had bonded a lot during their time in the ghettos, and if Tector wasn't hurt during the Espheni attack, he would have been on the mission with Hal and Cochise.

Tom knew there was nothing he could say to convince that it wasn't his fault that the convoy was attacked or that Hal was taken. But with Matt...

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Matt told him, when he caught his father staring at him, knowing what the man was thinking.

Tom knew Matt would fight him tooth and nail on this, and even if he locked Matt up in a room somewhere, Matt would just break down the door and follow them.

"Alright, but we have to be careful, and keep a cool head. This rescue is going to be dangerous enough, we don't want to take any unneeded risks."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal opened his eyes again as soon as he returned to consciousness, he was back in the room and in the chair. He was grateful to feel no tears in his eyes or on his cheeks. Any crying he did, he did in the dream and not in real life. The Overlord moved from the dark corner of the room and came over to him again.

"As you have probably discovered, the drug you have been receiving causes the deepest parts of your subconscious to come to life in a dream, causing you to feel any and every emotion and physical pain you felt when the events actually happened. I ask you again, to stop putting yourself through pain, and just answer my questions." The fish-head requested through his slave who was again standing by the table, which probably had the needle and drug, while the alien bent down again to look right into Hal's eyes.

The minute the alien was close enough, Hal spat right into his face. The Overlord, stoop up to his full height and said, "Alright then. If you feel that strongly about it, I suppose you will be strong enough to handle a triple dose."

Hal watched the harnessed boy fill the needle all the way, and come towards him. Hal screamed in pain as the needle went into his neck again, the drug feeling like fire in his veins, and just like before, his vision darkened and was gone.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _Hal woke this time, to find himself in what he remembered as a hospital room in Charleston. Hal turned around and found his past self lying flat out on a hospital bed. It was the same bed, in the same room Hal had woken up to find that he was paralyzed from the neck down._

 _Suddenly, past Hal, sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Hal felt himself start to panic, he had no memory of this. Past Hal stood up off the bed and went over to the sink at the other end of the room. He turned on the lamp then looked closely at the mirror. Hal watched in horror as he saw and felt the bug crawl out of his eye and enter his ear._

 _Then the room was gone, replaced with a bedroom that was in Charleston, but it wasn't his and Maggie's, or his father's and Anne's, or Matt's or Ben's. That was when past Hal came in, slightly shaking, and breathing very deeply. Past Hal turned to the mirror, and past Hal's reflection changed._

 _Hal put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the words that the bugged him was saying but it was no use. The words seemed to pass right through his hands._

 _The scene changed again, this time to the courtyard outside of the main building. Hal saw past Tom talking with Marina as past Hal came up from behind them and slammed the butt of his handgun against her head before turning it on past Tom._

 _Hal again lifted his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory, but it was still no use. The memory kept playing as through his eyelids were nothing more than a screen to project a movie onto. He watched helplessly as past him pulled a gun on his father, kick him in the knee, his father trying to reach him, knowing his son was still there. Matt and Maggie coming into the room, also trying to reach him._

 _When he pulled the gun on himself and pulled the trigger Hal hoped he would wake up from this nightmare, because of the pain of the bullet, like he did with his broken arm and his mother's death, but instead the scene changed again. Past Hal was lying on stretcher, strapped down with hospital restraints, and Lourdes was holding something over his face. Thousands of tiny, black bugs burst forth and crawled onto his face and into his eyes, ears and nose._

 _Hal screamed at the same time past Hal did, feeling the bugs invade his body, attacking every muscle, everywhere the bugs went they attacked. Hal screamed, despite his voice growing hoarse as his sight finally turned black._

 **Author's Note** – Wow, that was difficult to write. Now don't worry, the next chapter will be more light, and probably make you happy as Hal will finally be rescued, and I will take a little break from torturing him. If you have any comments, please review. Chapter 5 will be up in probably another day or so, depending on how my schedule goes.


	5. If It's Not too Late

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. And now the chapter you've all been waiting for – Hal's Rescue!

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **If It's Not too Late**_

"There it is." Ben whispered, looking at the spaceship over the brushes the group was hiding behind.

"How many skitters can you see?" Tom asked, making sure his gun was locked and loaded.

"Five, no wait, seven. Yeah, definitely seven." Ben answered.

"That's it?" Tector asked, sounding a little disappointed that there weren't more he could use for target practice.

"The Overlords lost control over a lot of skitters after the power source was destroyed. And Shak did say the Volm managed to kill a good amount of skitters when they were attacked." Matt, always the optimist, reminded them.

"And, there are probably more inside." Maggie, being the realist, pointed out, looking over at the kid. Tom nodded, then looked over at Maggie and Ben as another thought occurred to him.

"You two will be able to do this right? The Overlord won't be able to get in your heads?" Tom questioned, not wanting to be distracted if they suddenly started attacking them.

"We won't let him." Ben insisted.

"Alright. Let's go."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal slowly felt himself woke up. He knew it was over, as he could feel the chair under him, and the restraints around his wrists and neck. He knew he would wake up, but he had been hoping that he would again, forget what he had done under the control of the eye-worm. He was wrong, he remembered everything. Hal felt a tear slip out of his eye, and started running down his cheek.

The door opened, and the Overlord and his slave walked in. Hal hadn't even noticed they weren't in the room. This time though, the boy stayed by the door while the Overlord walked over to Hal.

"Have you decided to talk yet?" The boy repeated the question that the Overlord had been asking ever since the ambush. Hal said nothing, too tired, too sore to even raise his eyes to meet the alien's.

After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke again, "Then you are of no use to me."

Hal was barely aware of the harnessed boy coming towards him and undoing the cuffs and the leather strap. The boy grabbed at Hal's arms and pulled him to his feet. Hal's entire body was so tired and in so much pain due to the drug, that the added pain of putting pressure on his twisted ankle caused him to black out again, just as the sounds of gunfire echoed outside.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Tom charged into the spaceship, gun blazing with his other two sons and Maggie behind him. Anthony and Tector were shooting from the bushes to make sure no skitters or harnessed kids entered the ship and surrounded them.

As Tom entered the spaceship, he found himself in a room that opened into three hallways, one on the right, one on the left, and one straight ahead. All were filled with closed doors and with many skitters who came charging towards them. They all started firing.

"Ben, do you think you could make a connection with a skitter to find out where Hal is?" Tom yelled. Ben nodded and focused on one close to him. He blocked out the gunfire and forced himself into the skitter's mind. The skitter stopped, feeling Ben inside his head. Ben tried to focus, but the alien's brain was so scattered, a perfect slave for the Overlords. Suddenly, Ben saw images. He saw Hal being dragged off a street and thrown onto a skitter's shoulder, a needle filled with a clear liquid, and an Overlord's booming voice saying, _"Human is no longer of use to me."_

Ben snapped back to reality and fired at leas 10 shots into the skitter in anger.

"Did you find him?" Tom asked as the rest of the team finished off the remaining skitters. Ben shook his head and added, "But I think they were going to kill him."

Tom paled at his son's words before ordering, "Split up. Ben, you go with Matt to the left, Maggie, you go right and I'll go straight. Call out if you find him."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Tom felt like every time he had cleared a room, another room would appear. He was beginning to get frantic. He had no idea where his son was, or if he was even still alive if what Ben had said was true. At first, he had began trying to remember what the spaceship he was on before, years ago was like, but quickly discovered it was not anything like it.

What made it worse was that at the end of the dark hallway was a flight of stairs beside another door that led outside. Has he got closer though, he saw that a fish-head, two harnessed kids and a couple of skitters were just at the bottom of the ramp. Tom lifted his gun and started firing, but they were two close to the trees and escaped.

Tom took off up the stairs and found only two doors. He opened the closest one to him, and saw Hal, lying on the ground, head turned away from him.

"HE'S UP HERE!" Tom screamed as he ran into the room and knelt by his son's side. Maggie, Ben, and Matt burst through the door. Maggie came by Hal's head and lifted it onto her lap.

"Hal, Hal wake up." Maggie pleaded, his head on her lap, her fingers running through his hair while Tom placed his fingers on Hal's neck, trying to take his pulse.

"His pulse is weak, but it's there." Tom said after minute then turned to his youngest, "Matt, go tell Anthony and Tec where we are and to bring a stretcher."

"But -" Matt protested, then Ben cut him off, "Come on, I'll go with you." Ben pulled Matt up and led him through the door.

As soon as Ben and Matt were gone, Tome started looking for any injuries. The small cuts on the left side of his forehead and the dried blood on the left sleeve on his jacket were the most obvious, but as Tom began looking his son over, he found cuts and bruises on Hal's wrists, signs of being restrained. As he pushed Hal's jacket sleeve back, he found many cuts, probably all from the glass in the car he was in when they crashed.

The fear of his son being seriously injured was slowly dissipating when he heard Maggie's slightly panicked voice call out for him. Tom looked up to see that Maggie had pushed away the jacket's collar away from Hal's neck, exposing small bruises and scraps on Hal's neck in a perfect line.

"Why would they restrain his neck?" Tom wondered out loud, fear for his son coming back in full force. Tom's eyes met Maggie's, it was clear she had no idea either, but was just as panicked as he was.

Soon Ben and Matt reappeared with Tector and Anthony, who was carrying a stretcher that had been kept in the back of the truck they brought. Together, the slid Hal's unconscious body onto it, lifted him up and carried him to safety.

 **Author's Note** – YAY, Hal's safe again! For now, that is. Please review, I would love to know your guys' thoughts. Chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon. Tomorrow is a pretty free day for me, so it might be sooner than you think. Next chapter, will be with Anne trying to figure out what the Overlord did while everyone worries. See you soon!


	6. For Just One Yesterday

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. Song in the beginning of this story is Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. Please review, I would love to know your guys' thoughts. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **For Just One Yesterday**_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Tom sat on the steps of the building in Fayetteville that was being used as an infirmary. Matt sat beside him, his head lying on top of his father's lap, with Tom's hands running through his now short hair. Tom looked over at Ben and Maggie who were also sitting on the steps, both looking like they were about to pass out.

They were all pretty tired traveling from Chinatown to Fayetteville, but had refused to rest when they learned of the ambush and Hal's capture. It then was a few hours ride to and from where the spaceship was, so they were all running on pretty much empty. He had sent Anthony and Tector to go get some sleep, and said that he would update them when they woke up.

What worried Tom the most though, was that Hal hadn't woken up at all, or responded in any way that they could see. It reminded Tom too much of when they were in Charleston, after they blew up the Espheni weapon. He hoped though that whatever had happened to his oldest wouldn't be as bad as it was then, back when he was comatose, only to wake up and find himself paralyzed, having to learn to walk again, then to be discovered to have an eye worm controlling him.

"Dad?" A small voice called out.

"Yeah Matt?" Tom asked.

"He's going to be okay right?" The youngest voice practically begging for assurance. Tom laid a kiss on his head and replied, "I'm sure he will be. Anne's a good doctor, and besides, Hal's tough. Those aliens couldn't change him if they tried, and they have tried."

"That's what Hal said about you once. Right after you got back from the spaceship, before we got to Charleston." Matt told him, remembering Hal's reassuring voice and smile.

"Guys?" Everyone turned their heads to see Mia, one of the people helping Anne out in the infirmary, standing outside the door. They all jumped to their feet.

"Anne said you guys could come in." Mia barely finished her sentence before everyone had ran past her and into the building.

They found Anne in a room off to the side, standing by a gurney, which they had been using for beds, that had Hal lying on it. They all crowded around it.

"How is he?" Maggie asked first, as she had managed to be the first person in the room.

"Doing good actually. Besides a few cuts, bruises and a sprained ankle, I'm finding no other injuries." Anne replied.

"So he's going to be okay?" Tom clarified, looking at his son lying on the bed.

"I think so. All the tests came back normal, besides the ones on his head."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, his worry growing.

"The tests show that there were high levels of stress and pressure in his brain, but I'm not finding a source." Anne explained.

"Could it be another eye bug?" Ben suggested, remembering all too well how it started last time.

"I doubt it. That time his tests were normal and I don't think the Overlords can even use that technology anymore with their power source destroyed. And that's not all." Anne said, as she turned Hal's head to the side to expose his neck.

"You see these?" Anne asked, pointing to his neck, where there were three little marks, all of them had small bruises around them.

"They're needle marks." Anne explained.

"They were drugging him?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know if it was a drug for sure, but they were definitely pumping something into him. I also think that why there's some chafing on his neck. I think they actually restrained his neck in some way to make he couldn't move so they could inject whatever they were injecting." Anne told them.

Tom walked closer to his son and grabbed his limp hand. "Do you have any idea what they were doing?"

"No, not yet. Still waiting for the blood tests. There's not much more we can do but wait for him to wake up. Hopefully he'll be able to help us fill in a few blanks." Anne revealed.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"What have you got there?" Tom asked his middle son quietly, looking at what appeared to be a picture in Ben's hands. Matt laid fast asleep curled up in a chair in the corner, while Tom and Ben sat in the other two chairs, one on each side of Hal's bed. Maggie had been with them for a while, but was needed for a scouting mission.

"Six flags." Ben answered, holding the picture gently in his hand. He smiled as he looked down at the family smiling back at him. On one hand, it was so familiar, Ben could remember that day so clearly, but it also felt as though it was another family that was looking back at him.

"What? Let me see." Tom held out his hand over top of Hal and Ben handed him the picture asking, "Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Tom replied, smiling down at the picture, "Matt wanted to eat all the food he could find, and you and Hal wanted to go on all the rides, well, Hal more so than you. Wait, didn't both you and Matt throw up on him?"

"That we did. That was when Mom said we should go home." Ben laughed. Tom's smiled grew at the memory.

"It feel like another lifetime ago." Ben commented, his tone turning somber. Tom met his eyes said, "In a way, it was."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

As Hal felt himself float back to consciousness, he expected to find himself still a prisoner to the Overlord, but instead, he opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different room, lying on gurney, with Matt curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Hal?" Hal turned his head towards the voice and found his father sitting by his side, his hand holding on tightly to Hal's.

"I'll go get Anne." Hal turned his attention to his other side in time to see Ben stand up and head out the door. Hal then turned his head back to his father.

"What happened?" Hal asked, barely recognizing his own voice. Tom felt winced inwardly, Hal's voice sounded so weak, and drowsy. He wondered if it had to do with whatever the Espheni had been pumping into him.

"You were captured by an Overlord," Tom paused, making sure Hal was following along. When Hal nodded, Tom continued, "we got you out. You're back with the 2nd Mass."

It was then the door opened and Ben re-entered the room, this time with Anne following behind him. Ben headed to the foot of the bed and watched from there as Anne came beside Tom and gave Hal a smile.

"Hey Hal. How are you feeling?" Anne asked.

"My head hurts." Hal answered honestly, he was too tired, and his head throbbed too much to try and lie, besides, he knew they wouldn't believe him. Anne nodded, not surprised by that information.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off. I'm just going to take a blood sample, then I want you to get some more sleep, okay?" Hal nodded, but flinched noticeably when he saw Anne pull out a needle from a small bag she had brought in.

Anne shared a look with Tom and Ben when they saw Hal's reaction. Considering the needle marks and bruises surrounding them, it wasn't a surprise that Hal would act that way. Tom and Ben however, looked very concerned.

Despite how the Mason boys were feeling towards having another needle being pushed into Hal's skin, Anne needed the other sample to see if the drug, which she had found was what the Espheni had been injecting, was leaving his system. The look on the Mason's faces when she had told them about her findings was beyond worried. Maggie's though, was almost downright murderous, as if she was willing to go out to find and kill every Overlord she could in hopes of finding and killing the one who would dare to drug Hal.

Anne mentally shook off her train of thought and came closer to the oldest Mason son, and gently slid the syringe into the crook of Hal's elbow, took a small sample, and put a small Band-Aid over it.

As she finished, Tom told Hal, "Go back to sleep Hal. Everything's okay now."

Hal nodded, but with the memories of his mother's death, and with what he now remembered of Charleston, it felt like a lie.

 **Author's Note** – Another chapter done. Only about 12 more to go! So I guess that tells you if whether or not Hal is actually out of the woods yet. Next chapter shall have more Hal and Ben, and Hal and Maggie which I know has been missing a lot from this story. You will find out what's going on in the next chapter which will take place two weeks after this last chapter. It should hopefully be up within the next to days. Please comment, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts and opinions.

 **P.S.** – Yes I created another nurse. I had noticed in season 5, and actually in season 3 some people helping out Anne and Lourdes and thought to include them since I continued on the 'Lexi killed Lourdes' story-line.


	7. Concrete Angel

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing. Sorry about the wait, been pretty busy with school and life in general. This chapter takes place about two weeks after last chapter, and is very Ben and Hal with a little Hal and Maggie. Enjoy and please review, I would love to know your thoughts! Song used is Concrete Angel by Christina Novelli.

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Concrete Angel**_

 ** _If you keep building these walls, brick by brick towers so tall, soon I won't see you at all, till the concrete angel falls_**

 _Hal was lying down on the street, it was cold and dark. He slowly stood up and looked around. Suddenly, a bright, blue light was shone right into his eyes. Hal blinked many times, trying to see clearly, and what he saw made the blood in his veins turn to ice._

 _A mech stood on the street, behind a line of children, many only around 10 years old. Without any warning, the mech lifted its metal arm, pointed it at the children, and started firing._

 _Hal screamed as he watched the kids start falling down to the ground. He turned around and there, standing behind him blocking his path, was the Overlord that had captured and tortured him._

*Knock Knock*

Hal awoke with a start. He wasn't in the street, he was lying on his cot in the room he had been sharing with Tector, as there was not enough room for everyone to get their own room. Ben was with Matt, his Dad was with Anne, and Maggie was with Deni.

"You okay man?" The oldest Mason turned his head to the other side of the cot to face the doorway, where Tector was standing with his fist on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hal's answer was automatic, had been for some time actually. Hal sat up as the painful throb in his head made its self known. Hal lifted up his hand and rubbed his temples, trying to dull it.

"Still getting those headaches?" Tector asked, watching the young man rub his head, something that had become a very regular thing since he had woken up.

"Nothing I can't handle." Hal said, getting up off the cot.

"Hal, no one would blame you if you wanted to sit this one out."

"That's all I've been doing for the last two weeks. Trust me. I can do this." Hal stated, grabbing his coat off the dresser and putting his shoes on. Tector nodded, knowing exactly what Hal was feeling and thinking, as he had been in the same spot not long ago, so he kept his mouth shut and together they left the room.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

As Hal headed towards the vehicles, he saw Anthony, Deni, Maggie and Ben waiting for them. It was a simple mission, one group, which will be Maggie, Tector and Deni, will distract some skitters guarding a huge store, while the other group, Ben, Hal, and Anthony will get as much food out as possible. And when finished, or if plan fails, blow the entire thing up and rid themselves of more skitters.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Maggie asked as he came to the truck, her voice quiet enough that only Hal could hear.

"For the hundredth time, yes." Hal replied, not hiding his frustration at all. After answering the question constantly over the last two weeks, Hal was sick of it. If Maggie didn't believe him, she was smart enough not to say so. In fact, she dropped the matter entirely, and the group made ready to leave.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

As Ben expected, the mission did not go exactly has planned, as if it ever does. The skitters had seen the group enter the building and attacked. They managed to kill them all, or at least, Hal did. The minute Hal had seen the skitters charging, it was like he became another person.

He had never seen Hal so angry. It was as though any emotion that Hal had disappeared. It reminded him of what he was like, back before he met the rebel skitters. Ben knew that it was because of what had happened when Hal was captured. Now though, they were going through the food and filling up the trucks.

Ben looked over at his brother though Hal didn't seem to notice. Whether or not Hal was purposely ignoring him was another matter entirely. Hal hadn't really been giving Ben much attention unless he had to after what happened with Maggie, not that Ben really blamed him. If Hal did what he did, he wouldn't be giving Hal any attention unless it was necessary either.

He was getting very worried about his brother. It had only been about 2 weeks since Hal had been found, and they still knew nothing about what happened, but whatever it was, Ben could see it had a major effect on his big brother.

All his cuts and bruises from the car crash had started healing. The needle marks were no longer visible, in fact, the only evidence of Hal's capture was the still healing chafed skin around his neck and wrists. Everyone knew though, that there were more than physical wounds that needed healing, but they also knew that would take something very big to finally get Hal to open up about what happened.

He refused to say anything to anyone about what he had been through, what he was thinking, and what he was feeling. He would just push it down and try to move on, just like, just like their Mother actually. There have been times lately where Ben had noticed a change in Hal, that he had somewhat become a little bit like their Dad, but it was at times like this where he was reminded even more so that Hal was their Mom's son.

Ben had always known that Hal looked like Rebecca, that much was obvious to anyone who had ever seen her picture and compared her to Hal, but at times, he had forgotten how much like her Hal was. It made Ben miss her all the more. If only she was here, she could get through to Hal, she always knew what to do and what to say to get him to open up.

Maybe he should talk to Maggie, see if she could get Hal to open up a little. He knew that despite everything, they did still care for each other a lot. If anyone could get Hal to do anything, it would probably be Maggie.

For now, though, they had no choice but to wait until Hal was ready to talk, and considering how pig headed his older brother could be, it was going to be a very long wait.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ben was shaken out of his thoughts by Hal's voice, and realized he had been staring at his brother the entire time.

"No reason. Sorry." Ben said. Hal just shook his head and went back to work, which Ben decided he should be doing as well, he'd leave everything else alone, for now.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Maggie watched as Hal jumped out of the truck. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that Hal was struggling with what had happened. Ben confirmed it when he told her what Hal had done during the fight.

She wasn't sure if she should approach him, given the situation that they had somehow found themselves in. He had said he was fine with them taking a break, as long as they could still be friends, but it was still very awkward. Maggie wanted to help him, but he wasn't a very open person to begin with, she doubted he would be now.

Despite knowing that, Maggie was still very worried about him, so she put down her gun and walked over to Hal, who was staring to help Tector unload the boxes.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him. He turned to look at her and said, "Hey," then turned back to unpacking the truck.

"How's it going?" She asked, watching him.

"It's going good." He replied, completely focused on his task.

"Could we talk?" Hal finally turned and looked at her then. He stared at her for a few minutes then nodded, and together they walked away from the group.

"So, what's up?" He wondered, after a good 10 minutes of silence.

"I don't know, you tell me." Maggie responded. Hal immediately stopped walking causing Maggie to stop as well. She turned around and looked at him.

"Is this another way of asking if I'm okay and what happened?" Hal all but accused.

"Maybe. Okay yes." Hal turned around and started walking back to the 2nd Mass. Maggie ran to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"You can't keep ignoring it Hal. You went through a lot, I can tell. You can't just bottle it in and hope it goes away. It doesn't work like that. Sooner or later, it's gonna come out." Maggie told him.

"I don't want to talk about this." Hal said, then tried to move away, but with Maggie's new strength due to her spikes, he couldn't get out of her grip.

"Well too bad. You have to."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to lose you to this! I've been there, losing yourself to those feelings of anger and fear. Your family can't lose you. I can't lose you." Maggie admitted.

"You mean just like I couldn't lose?" Hal inquired, which confused Maggie.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie questioned. Hal finally turned back to face her.

"You were dying Maggie. You were dying, and I couldn't take it, I couldn't lose you okay. So I did what it took to save you. Even if Anne saved you, you still would've been paralyzed. You might've been able to handle it for a while, but I knew, soon you'd start hating yourself for not being able to help, and you'd start feeling like nothing more than a burden and I couldn't let that happen to you. And if you think that I didn't have the right to make that decision, then you don't have the right to make me do something I don't want to do either using the same argument." After saying his piece, Hal walked away, back to the 2nd Mass, and this time Maggie didn't stop him.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal walked right past the two trucks that Ben, Anthony, Deni and Tector were still unloading and right back to his room. His headache that had left not long after they headed out and since returned, feeling at least 10 times worse.

Hal walked over to his cot, but before he could lie down, the pain increased. His temples pounding and he fell to his knees at the side of the cot. It was as though someone was pounding a nail into his brain with a mallet. It was only when the pain went up another notch, did Hal pass out by his bed.

 ** _Till the concrete angel falls_**

 **Author's Note** – And this concludes chapter 7. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts. See you soon!


	8. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. Enjoy chapter 8.

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Crash and Burn**_

 _"_ _Hal. Hal, come on, wake up sleepy head." Hal's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was laying on his bed in his room. Rebecca crouching down beside him, gently shaking his shoulder._

 _"_ _Come on, you gotta wake up honey."_

Hal opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed, he was on the hard floor, beside the cot in the his and Tector's room. He sat up slowly, quickly feeling that the headache was gone. He was still alone in the room, so odds were he wasn't out that wrong.

However, Hal knew that something was seriously wrong. Anne said that the headaches might take a while to leave, that it was a common side effect of drugs and stress, but a headache that gets so bad that causes someone to pass out was not normal, at least for Hal.

So, deciding it would be best to get it checked out, Hal got up and headed to the infirmary.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

It had over an hour since Hal told Anne what happened, and since then, using some sort of Volm medical scanner, Anne had run many tests on his head. Then she took a blood sample and left him alone, sitting on the medical table while she checked the results. Finally, Anne entered the room, and so did Cochise, to Hal's surprise.

"Cochise, what are you doing here?" Hal asked, a little worried that Anne seemed to have gotten his help.

"Anne came to me not long after she had discovered the Espheni drug in your blood system, when you were first rescued. I did not truly know what is was, until now, when Anne had informed of some of your symptoms." Cochise explained, pausing to make sure Hal was following, then asked, "May I ask you some questions?"

Hal stared at Cochise, thoughts running wildly in his mind. What questions could Cochise have? Have the Volm seen and know what the drug was? If that's the case, would he or Anne want to know what Hal remembered?

The dark haired man looked back up at the alien and his stepmother. They kept watching him, Cochise waiting patiently, and Anne failing to hide her concern. If Anne was worried enough to get help from Cochise, whatever was wrong, was pretty bad. Reluctantly, Hal nodded.

"When the needle was injected, did you lose consciousness?" Cochise inquired, Hal nodded.

"Did you have a dream, or hallucination of a memory that you had previously forgotten, or hadn't thought about in a while?" Again, Hal nodded.

Cochise stopped there, watching as Hal lowered his head. He looked over to Anne, and saw what he had seen to be human sadness, and concern. He wondered why Tom Mason's wife seemed to feel those emotions. Perhaps it was what Anne had told him was sympathy, feeling what someone else felt.

Anne stared at her stepson. He was staring down at his lap, not meeting her or Cochise's eyes and didn't say anything. That alone told her whatever Hal had hallucinated had more than freaked him out. Realizing it would be better to try and turn the attention off of those memories, she turned to Cochise.

"Is it the same drug that you had told me about earlier?" Hal's head shot up. They knew why he was getting headaches?

"Yes, it is. Hal, this drug is one of the Espheni earlier interrogation techniques. When they inject the drug, it's meant to enter the brain through the bloodstream, and causes the consciousness to slow in function and allow the subconscious take over. After injecting the drug, the Espheni use a machine, that attaches to their victim's temples and allow them to, somewhat control what they are thinking or feeling, so when they ask their question, the subconscious makes them automatically answer if the victim does know the answer." Cochise told him.

"But the dreams I had didn't have anything to do with the questions they were asking." Hal told him. Cochise nodded, "Maybe so, however, whatever you were dreaming had something in common with what you were feeling or thinking at that moment."

"Cause they didn't have a machine." Hal clarified.

"Correct, they wouldn't because they wouldn't have had the power to use it, with their power source on the moon destroyed, which is why those dreams may have been random and not what they were looking for. It is also why you are experiencing headaches and have started to have moments of losing consciousness." Cochise informed him.

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"Maybe I should explain this part." Anne cut in. Cochise nodded and Anne walked to stand in front of Hal.

"In the simplest of terms, the machine helped control the affect of the drug and was fine, in limited amounts and if they used the machine to restore the balance between the human's conscious and subconscious. Since they didn't do that, and they gave you very high doses in short amount of time, that's not happening. Your subconscious is basically fighting your consciousness, which is why you've been getting headaches and why you pass out. They are both being overactive, now that the drug has worn off." Anne did her best to explain.

"It'll go away though, right?" Hal asked. Anne shook her head.

"No, it won't Hal. Your brain is going to keep building up pressure, causing migraines until you pass out. Think of it like a computer, it's being worked too hard, it freezes, shuts down, then reboots. That is what is happening in your brain when the headache starts and you pass out. But, it's not going to stop. The pressure is going to keep building."

"Anne if that's it, I can handle that." Hal said confidently. He could handle having a few headaches

"Hal, if the pressure goes any higher than the tests I ran told me it did when you passed out, and it will, it will cause internal bleeding within your skull and even your brain." Hal stared in shock.

"You mean…"

"Hal, if we don't find a way to fix this, it will kill you."

 **Author's Note** – And that's the end of chapter 8. I know, I'm very evil for leaving another cliffhanger. My friend actually nicknamed me 'Cliffhanger Becky' or was it 'Evil Cliffhanger Becky'? Can't remember. Oh well, chapter 9 should be up soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts or if you have any questions, I know this chapter can be a little confusing. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Chapter 9 should hopefully be up soon, where the entire family shall be worried about Hal, while Hal struggles to process what he has learned.


	9. My Side of the Story

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. The song used in this chapter is actually one of two major things that inspired me to write the story, so I highly recommend listening to it, especially when reading this chapter. The song is called My Side of the Story by JT Hodges. Enjoy chapter 9.

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **My Side of the Story**_

 ** _A cold wind blows, I am shivering, my body aches, as my heart is breaking_**

Hal sat quietly on the steps of the building, watching the 2nd Mass bustle around trying to get everything packed. It was a cold morning. In fact, it had been for Hal every day since he was rescued, but it had gotten worse two days ago, when he had found out what was going on with his headaches.

 _"_ _Hal, I believe we can fix this."_ Cochise's voice echoed in Hal's mind. Apparently, the Espheni had done the same thing to some Volm warriors. So they created another drug and machine to fix the damage that was done to them.

 _"_ _Could that work on a human?_ " Anne had questioned when Cochise told them about it. He said that they could make some adjustments and that it could work, but it might not, or might make it worse.

 _"_ _Let's do it. But no one breathes a word of this to anyone, not to my Dad, not to Weaver or anyone else."_ Hal remembered Anne protesting to that. He told them if they knew, they would all worry about him when they should be focusing on winning this fight. They were getting ready to head out again, this time straight to Washington. Besides, worrying wouldn't do anything but waste time and energy.

They had reluctantly agreed to his request, then, Cochise left, saying he will inform them when it was ready. Now, all Hal could do was wait, knowing that even if they got to Washington and kicked the aliens a**, it might not make a difference for him. But he was going to do anything he could to help, because it could make a difference for his family.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _Why is life making me hollow, why is happiness casting me in the shadows?_**

"Hal?" Matt called out. Hal turned around to see his little brother standing behind him. He gave the kid a small smile.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Hal asked as Matt came over and sat down on the steps beside him.

"Nothing. Are you okay? Haven't seen you around lately." Hal put his arm around the youngest Mason's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hal lied. He could already tell that Matt, and the rest of his family were worried enough without adding the knowledge that his own brain was now basically a ticking time bomb.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weirder lately." Matt pressed.

"I've just been a little tired. That's all. Why don't you go back and give Dad a hand, I'll be there in a little bit?" Hal told him, giving him a small kiss on his head. Matt nodded and stood up and left.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _Emptiness, it's all around me, I tried to catch my breath, I'm barely surviving_**

He felt her presence before he heard her. Hal could always tell when Maggie was near. It was like his body and mind perked up when she was close, and when he would see her, every instinct in him told him to run to her, hold her in his arms and kiss her.

Maggie didn't say anything. She just came over and sat down, not right beside him, but close enough. They hadn't talked since she had tried to get him to tell her about what had happened when he was held captive, right before he passed out.

They sat together in silence. He knew she wanted to say something, but she didn't. They both knew anything she said or asked, Hal would just brush off. Sitting beside him like this, was Maggie's way of saying that she was here for him. Hal appreciated that, but it didn't change anything. He was still dying, and he couldn't tell anyone, knowing that the minute he did, they would, one, turn all the attention on him when they should be focusing on winning the war, and two, know that there was something Hal remembered that he didn't know exactly how to deal with.

Even as he sat beside the woman he considered to be his best friend, the woman that he still loved, all Hal felt, was loneliness.

After a little while, it became clear to Maggie, that Hal wanted, or maybe even needed to be alone, she stood up. Before she left though, she bent forward and squeezed his shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort.

 ** _And I can't go on and I come undone, and there's nothing left in me_**

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Finally, Tom came over to his son. Hal had been nothing but a ghost the last two days. Today, Hal had left after breakfast to go a little farther in town, almost completely out of sight. Tom had sent Matt to go check on him, knowing that Hal would be cold and defensive in brushing off any concern anyone would dare give him. Matt was the only exception to that.

When Matt came back, he told his Dad that Hal was just tired, but he was fine. Tom only needed to look at Maggie and she nodded. After giving Hal another hour alone, she went out to try and see if he'd talk to her. She came back, telling him that Hal hadn't said a word, but something was definitely wrong. So when the work was done, Tom went over to his son, who hadn't moved at all during the day, not even to get lunch.

"Hey." Tom said, coming up to stand in front of his son.

"Hey." Hal responded, keeping his eyes down, apparently finding the ground interesting.

"What's going on Hal?" Tom questioned, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing." Hal's defenses started rising, just as they both knew they would.

"Hal, I don't know what the Espheni did to you, but, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here." Tom told him. Hal said nothing in response, just continued staring into space.

"You can't keep bottling it up Hal. I know, there's something wrong. You've been bottling up your emotions for as long as I can remember, but if you don't let it out, your going to spend the rest of your life miserable." _What little life I have left_ Hal thought bitterly to himself.

Tom let out a sigh when he saw that his words seemed to have no effect on Hal. The Mason patriarch put his arm around Hal's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be right here." Tom reminded him, pressing a kiss to the top of Hal's head, and stood up and walked away, knowing that for now, there was nothing else he could do but wait until Hal was ready to open up.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _Hold on, don't turn and walk away, save me, and I cried these words but nobody came_**

Hal watched as his father walked away, a part of him wanting to call him back, wanting to tell him everything. Tell him what the Overlord did, what he remembered, and what Anne had told him. Yet, how could he look his father in the eye and tell him that he was dying?

No, it was better this way. As much as Hal hated it, it was better no one else knew. They shouldn't be distracted by their worry for him. It would do no good, plus Hal didn't know if he could take the look in their eyes if they knew. No, it was better this way.

Hal finally stood up as he watched everyone head for the food line. He walked past them and back to his room. Tector wasn't there, probably getting something to eat with everyone else.

So Hal laid down on the bed, silent tears of sadness and pain falling from his eyes. He buried his head in his pillow, hiding them in case anyone entered the room and fell asleep.

 ** _I'm all alone, running scared, losing my way in the dark, I tried to get up, stand on a prayer but I keep crashing down hard, this is my side of the story, only my side of the story, my side of the story, only my burden to bear, but nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_**

 ** _My side of the story_**

 **AN** – And another chapter is finished, and only 9 more to go. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts. I had found some mistakes I made in previous chapters, they have since been fixed, but if you guys find more, just let me know and I'll fix them. Next chapter is a big Hal and Maggie chapter (FINALLY!), and warning to you all right now, it will end on another cliffhanger so be prepared! See you soon!


	10. The Armor Falls Off

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. MAJOR HALGIE ALERT! Along with a little bit of Hal and Matt and Hal and Ben. Enjoy chapter 10

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **The Armor Falls Off  
**_

Hal woke up to the sound of a bag being zipped up. He looked up from his pillow and saw Tector throwing his bag over his shoulder. Tector lifted his eyes and saw Hal was awake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." Tector apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I should probably be up anyways." Hal said, sitting up and noticing the sun shining through the window.

"How long was I asleep?" Hal asked.

"You were passed out when I came in. Probably a good 10 hours. Feel better?" Tector questioned, walking over to Hal.

"Yeah, I do actually." Hal answered. It wasn't a complete lie, he didn't feel 100%, but he did feel better than yesterday.

"Good. I gotta go. Anthony, Deni and I are scouting hospitals and pharmacies. Gotta get packed up for the long ride. Only two more days till we're outta here." Tector cheered as he left the room.

Hal smiled at his friend's antics before standing up off the cot. He wasn't going to repeat yesterday. There was stuff that needed to get done, and nobody could afford to waste any more time.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal found Matt right after grabbing a quick bite at breakfast. He was helping getting some spare food that they had into one of the trucks.

"Hey buddy. Want some help?" Hal asked, somewhat entertained by Matt trying to lift a bag that obviously too heavy for him.

"No, I'm good." Matt replied, trying with all his might to lift the bag. After two more failed tries, Matt looked at Hal and said, "Yes."

"Sometimes you need a little help." Hal told as they both lifted the bag up onto the back end of the truck.

"Do you really think you're one to talk?" Matt asked. Hal looked over to his little brother in surprise. Since when did his little brother get snarky with him?

"You have a point there." Hal acknowledged as he lifted another bag, while Matt grabbed a box full of canned goods.

"D*mn right I do."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Hal said before adding, "Matt, if I think there's anything, I need someone's help with, I'll ask. Other than that, somethings are better off not being told." Hal explained. Matt nodded and placed the box in his arms on to the truck.

"Now, you think you can finish your side before me?" Hal asked with a smirk.

"You know I can suckerfish." Matt responded using his old favorite insult, and the two laughing brothers got back to work.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Maggie felt her concern dwindle down slightly as she watched Hal help Matt pack some food onto one of the 2nd Mass's trucks. It showed her that he was trying to get things back to normal. Yesterday, his actions had scared more than she thought they would. He had done nothing but sat and stared, his thoughts a million miles away. She knew he was struggling, but at least he was trying to get back to normal.

"You're really worried about him." Ben voice came from behind her. Maggie wasn't surprised at his presence. The spikes in her back had become more alert when they felt the other spikes near.

"You are too." Maggie pointed out as she turned to look at the middle Mason.

"He's my pig-headed brother who never lets anyone know what's going on with him. I always worry about him." Ben explained, coming over to stand beside her.

For a few minutes, they stood in silence, watching Hal and Matt continue to pack up the truck. It looked a little like they were having some sort of race. Both of them smiled as Hal and Matt started laughing at some joke Matt had told.

"You love him." Ben stated after another few minutes. Maggie nodded, not needing to say the one thing she had known for the majority of the war.

"Then go tell him," Ben paused as Maggie turned her head to look at him, "He loves you, and you love him. I know it's just the spikes on your part, and I don't even know how I feel anymore. But I do know that you two are miserable, when you both deserve to be happy. Go."

Maggie smiled at Ben and headed towards the other two Masons before she lost her nerve. Ben watched her walk away, then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"Hey." Hal looked up at Maggie, he didn't hear her come over. He smiled as he replied, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you guys need some help." Hal was about to tell her that he and Matt had it under control when Matt butt in.

"Actually, I have to go help Dad with something. See you guys later." _Subtle,_ Hal thought to himself as Matt ran off to find their Dad.

"Sure." Hal responded to Maggie's early question, and together they continued where Hal and Matt left off.

"Hal, can we talk?" Hal nodded then added, "As long as it's not about me telling you what happened."

"It's not, well it sort of is." Maggie replied, thinking back to how she felt with the thought of Hal being captured and possibly dead.

"Then no." Hal stated and turned to walk away after he put the last bag in the truck. Maggie finally decided to screw it and say the one thing she needed to say.

"I love you Hal." Maggie practically shouted. Hal turned around and looked back at her.

"I love you, you and only you. And I'm so sorry about everything that I did but you need to know that I -" Maggie never finished her sentence because Hal had walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers, his arms sneaking around her waist while Maggie's hands found their way to his neck, where they would usually always go whenever he kissed her.

"I love you too." Hal whispered, his forehead against hers. Maggie smiled, and brought her lips back up to his.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal found Ben in the last room he checked, the artillery room. Ben had his back to him, putting some of the rifles into a bag. After Tector and his group had come back earlier that day, with a whole lot more medication, pain killers, IV stands, and even a few monitors, it was decided that no more missions were needed. Apparently, Ben had taken it upon himself to pack up all the extra guns and ammo the 2nd Mass had.

"Haven't seen you all day." Hal commented, knowing that Ben would've heard him come into the room.

"I've been busy." Ben claimed, having a very good idea why Hal had sought him out.

"Ben, about Maggie-" Hal started but was cut off by Ben.

"Hal, I know. I've always known. And it's okay, you and me, we're probably always going to argue, we pretty much have our entire lives. This time we just accidentally dragged Maggie into it, which we shouldn't have."

"You're right about that." Hal agreed before asking, "But, are you okay?"

Ben nodded, and turned back to packing. Hal knew he wasn't. He had girlfriends before the invasion, and he still remembered his first heart break. Hal knew that as weird and as slightly twisted as it was, it was probably what Ben was feeling.

"You want some help? We'd get it done a lot faster if we worked together." Hal offered, knowing that Ben didn't want to talk about his feelings, at least not to him.

"Sure. You can finish up this bag, I'm going to get another one." And with that, Ben left the room. Hal could tell that his excuse, while was probably valid, was just another way of going to collect himself before doing something stupid, like showing his older brother that he had feelings. So Hal decided to do what Ben had told and went over to the table and started pulling the guns from their spots and placed them into the bag.

It was a few minutes later that a sharp pain in Hal's skull made itself known. He bent down a little, closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. Then, Hal felt his nose starting to run. He opened his eyes and saw a spot of blood directly under him.

Hal rubbed his nose, and saw that his hand was now bloody. Then, the headache intensified to a 100 nails being jammed into his skull, and Hal was out before he even hit the floor.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Ben walked into the room, bag in his hand, fulling expecting to see Hal hard at work. What he did not expect was to see Hal laying on the floor.

He dropped the bag and ran over to his brother, finding a small pool of blood by Hal's face, more dripping from his nose. Ben went over and lifted his big brother's head and placed it on his lap.

"Hal, Hal wake up." Ben told his brother, hoping for once that he'd listen as he tapped Hal's cheek. When nothing worked, Ben looked at the opened door and screamed.

"HELP!"

 **AN** – I warned you there would be another cliffhanger. If you don't believe me go back to last chapter and look at my note. Don't worry, I will post chapter 11 as soon as I can.


	11. Flying High, Falling Low

**Disclaimer** – Still do not own anything. Just as I promised, here's chapter 11. There is not a cliffhanger in this chapter nor will there be one in the next chapter. YAY! Also note that the next few memory scenes have been inspired/based on the movie/book Heaven is for Real. Please enjoy and please review and tell me your thoughts.

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Flying High, Falling Low**_

Tom stood in the doorway of the room, looking inside at Hal, who was lying in the bed. The only noise was the beeping on the monitor, letting him know that Hal's heart was still beating.

When he heard that Hal had been brought to the infirmary, he had run over with Matt, who was with him. They had gotten there just as Ben and Pope were lowering him on a table, blood running from his nose and covered almost half of his face. Ben had found him, and called for help. Pope and Sara were coming to get more ammo for their guns and Pope helped Ben get Hal to Anne while Sara went to tell Anne, then went to get Tom.

Anne started running some tests, which was when Maggie came running in. Together, they all sat down and waited for Anne to finish the tests. After a little while, they moved Hal onto a gurney which would be more comfortable than a metal table. It was then that Anne told them Hal had an intracranial hemorrhage.

Tom felt his heart jump in his throat. Maggie stared into space, as though she had forgotten how to think, as did Ben. Then Matt asked Anne what an intracranial hemorrhage was, and Anne had to tell him because nobody else could force the words out. It was an internal bleed in his skull. The topic then turned to how it happened, and that's when the truth came out.

Tom knew that there was something bugging Anne the last few days, he just didn't realize it had to do with Hal. He didn't put the pieces together. As Tom watched his son sleep, disbelief and fear ran through his body. He didn't want to believe that his oldest son was dying.

"And you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Ben asked Anne, his hands gripping each other tightly in front of him on his lap. As Anne explained what was going on, Ben sat down out of fear that his legs would buckle beneath him. Maggie and Matt did the same, but Tom couldn't take his eyes off Hal, feeling as though he'd disappear if Tom wasn't keeping an eye on him.

"No, but like I said, Cochise can. He's working on changing their machine then we can use it on Hal." Anne explained.

"But there's no guarantee it will work." Tom repeated Anne's earlier warning. Anne looked over at her husband and said, "No, there's not."

Maggie and Matt sat beside each other, Maggie's eyes full of unshed tears that she was trying her hardest not to show, while Matt sat in silence. He couldn't comprehend even the idea that there could be a world without his big brother. He kept waiting for Hal to walk out of the room they put him in and say 'surprise' but he knew that it wouldn't happen. His brother was dying.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Maggie questioned Anne, after she made sure that her voice wouldn't break or her tears wouldn't fall.

"Hal begged me not too. He didn't want you guys to get distracted from heading to Washington and winning this war. He didn't think you needed to know, as you couldn't do anything about it." Anne explained.

"He'll be okay for now though right?" Ben's voice, once again joining the conversation.

"While there may have been a lot of blood, there wasn't enough internal bleeding to cause anything actual damage, thankfully. That bleeding had stopped pretty much by the time you had brought him in, so he doesn't need a surgery." Anne reassured them.

"This drug," Everyone looked up when Tom finally spoke, "you said it causes memories to resurface, and are made to feel as real as possible, and the person actually feels everything they felt in the memory. Did Hal ever say anything about what he dreamt?"

"No, he didn't. I think that might have had a part to play in his decision not to tell you. I don't think he wants to talk about it." Anne replied. Tom looked back at his son, and walked into the room, sitting down on the chair that one of the nurses had placed beside the bed. Tom grabbed his son's hand and waited for Hal to wake up.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _9-year-old Hal woke up feeling terrible. He was lying on his bed, his entire body felt soaked with sweat. His stomach lurched and Hal ran out of his room to the bathroom, but Ben was already there, puking in the bathtub while their Mom sat on the toilet, phone pressed against her ear. So Hal turned and threw up in the sink._

 _"_ _Oh great," Rebecca said, putting her hand on Hal's back, "It just looks like Hal caught whatever Ben's got. Yeah, Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, love you."_

 _Rebecca hung up the phone and yelled, "Tom! Get in here!"_

 _Tom came into the room after hearing his wife call for him, "Okay, who started it?"_

 _"_ _Ben did." Rebecca answered as Ben finally stopped and stood up from his leaning position, "Can you get him? I got Hal."_

 _Tom nodded and came over to lift the blonde haired boy up into his arms and left the room while Rebecca continued to rub Hal's back. It felt like forever, before his stomach finally started settling._

 _"_ _You done?" Hal nodded and let his mother lead him back to his room. Rebecca then tucked him into bed and placed a cup of water on his bedside table._

 _"_ _Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Rebecca's words echoed in Hal's ears as he drifted off to sleep, just as he started to hear loud and steady beeping._

Hal woke up, realizing that the persistent beeping he heard was not in his dream. Slowly, Hal started to open his eyes.

"Hal?" Hal turned his head and saw Tom, sitting on the chair beside him, and was leaning forward to see if Hal was actually waking up.

"Dad? What happened?" Hal asked as he realized that he was once again, in the infirmary.

"Ben found you passed out in the artillery room, bleeding from your nose." Tom answered bluntly.

"You've been out for almost six hours, Hal." Anne's told the young man as she walked into the room. Hal wanted to ask if she had told his Dad the truth, but he knew the answer from the look on her face.

"I had to Hal. You had internal bleeding in your skull." Anne explained, not at all upset that Tom and others knew the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me Hal?" Tom asked, his voice starting to strain from holding back his emotions.

"I didn't want you to worry. You had so much stuff on your plate already, besides, there isn't anything you can do." Hal tried to defend himself. Tom looked down at his feet for a few minutes before looking back into his son's eyes, showing the unshed tears that were building up.

"You are my son Hal. I'll always worry about you, and it kills me that you thought you had to go through this alone." Tom revealed, the tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hal apologized, tears welling up in his own eyes at the sight of his father's. Tom moved to sit on the bed and pulled Hal up into his arms.

"No, I'm sorry." Tom told him, crying into Hal's shoulder. Hal let himself relax into his father's embrace, but didn't let his tears fall. His Dad might now know the truth, but Hal didn't need to make it worse by showing his own fear.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Ben, Matt and Maggie sat at the table, looking at their food, but neither of them touching it. They didn't want to leave Hal, but Anne and Tom had made them, promising they would come and get them if he woke up while they were gone.

Weaver had just gotten his plate when he looked up and saw Ben, Matt, and Maggie sitting alone at a table, staring at their food. He knew they were worried about Hal, he was too. It didn't take long for news about the reason for Hal's headaches to spread around the camp. Weaver made his way over to the kids table and sat down beside Matt.

They all looked up, obviously hoping that it was Tom or Anne, about to tell them Hal was awake. When the saw that is was just Weaver, the looked back down at their food.

"You know," Weaver started, "Hal would be very upset if he knew you guys were refusing to eat because of him."

Matt turned his head up to look at Weaver, then back at his plate. Weaver's voice shook Ben out of his reverie, and saw that Matt hadn't taken a bite of the food he'd gotten either. Ben mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he check to make sure Matt at least eating?

"He's right Matt. You should eat something." Ben told him. Matt looked at Ben, then back to his own plate.

"Only if you do." Matt decided. Ben then picked up his fork and started eating. Matt then did the same. Maggie still didn't eat though. She already felt like she was going to lose any food she already had in her stomach. Already just looking at the food made her feel even more nauseous.

Weaver noticed that Maggie still wasn't eating but didn't say anything, because at that moment, Weaver spotted Anne, walking down the front steps of the infirmary towards them. The colonel didn't say anything, and they didn't notice until Anne stood right behind them.

"Hey." Ben, Matt, and Maggie looked up, startled that they hadn't heard her approach.

"Hal's awake." That was all Anne could get out before the three of them jumped up from their seats. Anne however, stood in front of them, her hands up, stopping them from running to the infirmary.

"He's awake, but his head is stilling hurting, and he's pretty tired. Don't push him." They nodded, then ran past her to go see Hal.

"How's he doing?" Weaver asked, getting off his chair, and moving to stand beside the doctor.

"Physically, he's fine, for now. But mentally, and emotionally, he's putting up a brave face, but from what I can tell, he's pretty freaked out. Not to mention overwhelmed." Anne told him.

"I don't blame him. What do we do now though?" Weaver wondered, unsure about how best to help his friend and his son.

"There's not much we can do. We can't fix it until we get the machine from Cochise, but until then, the best we can do is keep him from any sort of stressful situation, and keep him as relaxed as possible."

"How are you going to do that?" Weaver inquired, not believing what Anne wanted was possible.

"Tom and I decided that the only way to effectively make sure he rests, is basically to have him on complete bed rest." Anne told him.

"Have you guys talked to Hal about that?"

"Nope, not yet. Wish us luck." Anne said, and started heading back to the infirmary.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Matt was the first one to enter Hal's room. Tom was sitting on the bed beside Hal. The front end of the gurney had been lifted up at an angle so Hal could still lay down, but was propped up.

Hal and Tom both looked up when they saw Matt enter the room followed by Ben and Maggie. Matt stopped, and looked at Hal.

"Hey buddy." When Matt didn't respond, Hal watched for a minute then lifted his hand and Matt came forward and grabbed it, but didn't look at Hal, instead, he stared at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me." Hal requested.

"I don't want you to go." Matt whispered, his voice breaking as tears started filling up his eyes. Hal stared in shock, no one had told him that Matt knew the truth. He looked up at Maggie and Ben, and saw from the looks on their faces that they also knew.

Hal pulled Matt forward into his arms, and held him tight as Matt broke down. Hal's shoulder became wet with Matt's tears and Matt wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Hal promised. Tom, still sitting on the bed, placed his hand on Matt's back, while Maggie came and sat down the other side of the bed, putting her hand on Hal's shoulder.

Ben came over and stood beside his father, keeping his emotions in check. Hal was already going through enough without knowing just how much he was terrified for his brother.

Hal looked up and straight at Ben. It didn't matter if Ben didn't say anything, or if he didn't move towards him, because Hal could see it. Ben still didn't move though, somehow, unable to force himself to comfort his brother.

 **AN** – See, no cliffhanger. And there will be no cliffhanger next chapter. Chapter 12 will hopefully be up soon. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts.


	12. Unsteady

**Disclaimer** – Own nothing. So this chapter's a little more of a filler chapter, so there's not as much excitement, but there is plenty of Hal and family moments, as well as Halgie. And like I promised, there is no cliffhanger.

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Unsteady**_

 _Hal stood in front of his baby brother. His shaking hand holding the gun right at Matt's head. Tears were falling from his eyes, he was fighting, begging the bug to stop, but he didn't and his finger pulled the trigger._

Hal shot up with a scream. He wasn't in that room, he wasn't being controlled, Matt was no where in sight and there was no gun in his hand. He looked around, remembering that he wasn't even in the makeshift infirmary anymore, he was lying on the couch in the back of the med bus that they had gotten a hold of while they were in Chinatown.

The morning after Hal had woken up, Tom and Weaver had decided to go ahead with moving out to Washington, and Hal was told about being put on bed-rest. He wasn't happy about it, but since he knew how freaked out his family was, he agreed, as long when he was in the med bus, he could stay on the couch which was much more comfortable than the gurneys.

"Hal?" Hal looked up and saw Maggie, coming over to him, concern covered her face. She had heard him scream.

"More nightmares?" Maggie asked, sitting down beside him and gently pushed Hal back down on the couch. Hal nodded, letting his head relax on the pillow.

"What was it about?" Maggie asked, leaning over him slightly.

"Nothing." Hal said and closed his eyes.

"We've been here before Hal. You know you can tell me." Hal knew they've been here before, but that was exactly why he wouldn't, couldn't tell her.

"Hal, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on." Maggie told him. Hal opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I know you want to help, but right now, I don't think you can." Hal said. Maggie pursed her lips. It was clear she wanted to argue, but knew she couldn't force him to tell her. She would have to wait until he was ready.

"Just, remember you can tell me anything." Maggie reminded him. Hal nodded, but didn't say anything. Maggie bent down pressed her lips against his in a small kiss which he returned.

"Get a room." They broke apart upon hearing Matt's slight disgust and amusement. They looked back and saw him, standing in the middle of the bus watching them.

"Wait, are we there already?" Hal asked, just noticing that the bus wasn't moving anymore.

"No, we're just stopping to fuel up. Get some more rest okay?" Maggie said, giving Hal another quick kiss before standing up and headed off the bus leaving Matt and Hal alone. Hal sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Come here buddy." Matt complied with Hal's request and sat down beside him. Hal threw his arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

"What's up?" Hal questioned, as Matt hadn't said anything since Maggie left.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were okay." Matt replied. Hal smiled and pulled Matt a little closer to him.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because if you do, I'm disowning you as my brother." Hal's eyebrows shot up at that. He pulled back a little to look at Matt. His brother's face was completely serious, while his eyes held a little bit of worry.

"Well, then you know I am most definitely not going anywhere." Hal told him. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Anne asked, coming into the bus. Hal and Matt stopped and looked over at her.

"No, not really." Matt answered.

"Okay. Well, we're going to start moving again soon, alright?" Anne told them, then left the bus.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

When Tom called for a stop to refuel, he was planning on making a beeline for the med bus to check on Hal, but had seen that Maggie had beaten him to it. He knew that Hal wouldn't want everyone worrying over him and smothering him, so he decided he'd go and see him right before they left.

He was out helping some of the 2nd Mass with fueling the cars when Maggie came over to him.

"Hey, is he doing okay?" Tom asked, handing the gas can over to Anthony, and walked over to meet her.

"Says he is." Maggie muttered under her breath, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"So that's a no." Tom deduced.

"I walked in there to him screaming himself awake. Whatever he now remembers, it's bad." Maggie said after seeing that no one else was around.

"I'll go check on him." Tom ended the conversation and headed over to the med bus.

As Tom stepped onto the bus, he passed Anne who was leaving, saying that she was going to get some more water for the rest of the trip. As she left, Tom saw Hal and Matt sitting on the couch beside each other, talking. Tom was about to leave, not wanting to interrupt them, when Hal noticed him.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" Tom turned around to see Hal and Matt watching him.

"Nothing much. Hey Matt, we're getting ready to move out." Tom told his youngest. Matt nodded, and after giving Hal a brief hug, he stood up and left the bus.

"Is something wrong?" Hal questioned, knowing there was a reason his Dad had gotten Matt off the bus.

"You mean, besides what's going on with you? Yeah, everything's fine." Tom answered, coming over to sit in one of the chairs in the back by Hal.

"Hal, you know, you still haven't said anything really about what happened," Tom started, and Hal looked away, now realizing where the conversation was headed and his Dad went on, "and all that I know, is what Anne told me. I'm not saying you need to tell me everything right now, but know, that it's okay to open up. You've been standing on your own for too long, it's okay to need help every now and then."

Hal didn't say anything, nor did he turn to look at his Dad. He kept his gaze firmly ahead. Tom didn't say anything else. He simply put his arm around his son, and pressed his lips against Hal's temple.

"Try to get some more rest, okay?" Tom suggested and stood up. It was when he was about halfway across the bus when Hal spoke.

"Dad?" Tom looked back, not expecting for Hal to speak up. Hal opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say. It took a few minutes for Hal to finally say what he had been wanting to say.

"I'm not. I, I'm not ready yet. But when I am," Hal started, but Tom was already walking back towards his son, and knelt down in front of him.

"I'll be right here. I promise." Tom answered the unspoken question and lifted his hand to cradle Hal's face. Hal nodded, and Tom pulled him into his embrace.

Tom only pulled away when he heard Weaver call out the five-minute warning. They were getting ready to move again.

"I'll see you soon. Try to get some rest." Tom said, pressing another kiss on Hal's head, then walked off the bus to his own vehicle.

Hal laid back down as Anne got into the driver's seat. Soon they were heading out, but Hal didn't fall asleep. He knew he would have more dreams, more memories revisit him. He couldn't handle anymore of that. So Hal stayed awake, staring at nothing, feeling the moving wheels and the bumps under him, and the memories of a past life running through his mind that he could no longer distract himself from.

 **AN** – See, no cliffhanger. You know, I was thinking I'd put one in, cause I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I had told you guys no cliffhanger this chapter and I thought I should stick to that. Next chapter though, oh you guys are going to want a pillow, to squeeze and to scream into because that is going to be such a big cliffhanger. See you soon.


	13. You Stood Tall

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing, unfortunately. So reminder, this chapter has a major cliffhanger at the end of it, and I'm sure some of you will hate me for it. Warning you all right now. If you guys hate cliffhangers, wait until chapter 14 to get posted before reading this chapter. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **You Stood Tall**_

While Hal did nothing in the bus besides lie down on the couch, and actually managed to sleep every now and then, the rest of the trip passed by much faster than he thought it would. Before he knew it, they had arrived on the outskirts of Washington.

Before they entered the city though, they sent Ben, Anthony, Tector, and Deni out to check out a safe space for them to stay while they continued to prepare for the final battle, as well as wait for Cochise and the Volm to arrive with the weapon, and hopefully the machine that could save Hal's life.

When the group came back, they reported that the area they were planning on going into was clear, and that there was hospital. When Anne and Tom had heard that, it was decided that the hospital shall be the main base. So, much to Hal's annoyance, he was officially moved to a hospital room, and now truly felt like a patient. He now knew why Maggie hated it so much.

Hal was again, reminded that he supposed to stay in bed, but as the sun set, he looked out the window, and saw a full moon rising. He got off the bed and walked over to the window, and closed his eyes as a memory, a good memory washed over him.

 _"_ _You see that Hal?" Rebecca asked, sitting on the window seat, 10-year-old Hal sitting right in front of her, leaning against her chest. Hal looked up, and saw that his Mom was pointing at the full moon._

 _"_ _Yeah." Hal answered._

 _"_ _Well, if you ever get lonely, just look up at the full moon, because odds are, someone else in the family, whether it be me, or you Dad, or Ben, maybe even Matty will be looking up too."_

Hal opened his eyes. The moon was still there, but his mother was gone. Despite that, the moon still comforted him, just like it did when he was in the ghettos. Hal pulled the chair that was in the corner of the room to the window and sat down. He kept his eyes on the moon, watching it slowly rise into the sky, and all other thoughts disappeared from his mind.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Maggie walked into the room, carrying a mug in each hand. Her eyes went to the hospital bed, then widened in surprise when she saw that the bed was empty. She looked around the room and found Hal, sitting in chair by the window, staring up at the night sky.

"Hey." Maggie said, Hal turned his head in shock, he didn't hear her come in. When he saw though that it was Maggie, and not his Dad or Anne, a small smile came upon his face. Maggie probably wouldn't be as upset that he wasn't lying down and sleeping like they would be.

"Hey." He replied back. Maggie walked over to him and handed him one of the mugs, then asked, "What are you doing over here, Anne said you're supposed to stay in bed."

Hal wrapped his hands around the mug, the heat warming his cold fingers, "I'm sick of lying in bed or on a couch or just lying in general. It's all I've been doing for two days." He answered, turning his head back to the window. Maggie pulled another chair on the opposite side of the room to the window across from Hal and sat down.

Hal took a sip of the drink, expecting to taste the bitterness of coffee, and was met with instead, the taste of what he assumed to be some kind of tea. He looked up at Maggie who had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, Anne said you shouldn't have caffeine, and tea was all I could find." Maggie explained, bringing her own cup to her lips and taking a sip.

"It's fine." Hal said, drinking some more. He was not a big tea drinker, but it did help warm him up, so he was fine with it. His gaze shifted from Maggie and back out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Maggie asked, looking out the window herself, trying to find what could've captured his attention.

"Full moon." Hal answered, nodding his head towards the sky. Maggie looked up and saw that there was indeed a full moon. She looked back over at him and saw a smile spread wide across his face.

"When I was about, 10 years old, I had gotten into this sports camp. It was a couple of hours away, and lasted the entire summer. I had never been away from for so long, and was a little scared. The night before we left, my Mom came in to say goodnight, and she could tell that I was scared. So she took me over to the window and there was a full moon, and said that if I ever feel lonely or homesick, to just look up at the moon, because odds are someone else in the family was looking up at it too."

Maggie smiled as Hal finished his story. The entire time he was talking, his smile never left, and he never took his eyes off the moon. It was nice to know that despite all the terrible things he was obviously remembering, he had gotten at least one good memory.

"I still have no clue how she did it. How she could just, tell whatever was on my mind, and knew exactly what I needed." Hal commented.

"Kinda like you sometimes." Maggie told him. Hal looked back at her, saying, "I don't know about that."

"Trust me, you do. With Matt, with your Dad, with me." She said, her voice going quiet at the end. She turned her eyes down, staring at the cup in her hands.

Hal reached forward and cupped her face in his hand. Maggie looked back at him, letting her head lean against his hand, suddenly feeling a giant pressure against her chest as she remembered that he wasn't out of the woods yet. The was still a chance she could lose him. A lone tear slipped from her eye lashes and fell down her cheek, hitting Hal's hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hal asked, moving his hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm, uh. I just, um." Maggie wanted to hit herself when she heard how choked up her voice was. She was the one who supposed to be strong right now. She looked up and saw Hal's concerned eyes watching her every move.

"I can't lose you okay. Not again." She told him, looking back down at her lap.

"Maggie, look at me." When Maggie shook her head, Hal lowered his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head, making her look at him.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. You're not going to lose me." Maggie closed her eyes and nodded. Hal reached forward even more, putting his hand on the back of her neck. Maggie opened her eyes, Hal slowly pulled her towards him. Both of their eyes closed as their lips meet.

*Knock Knock*

Hal and Maggie pulled back as soon as they heard the noise. They looked to the door, and there stood Anne with an amused look on her face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Anne said as she smiled knowingly. Then she realized where they were sitting.

"Hal, I told you to stay in bed. You shouldn't be doing anything to make your headaches worse." Anne scolded.

"Don't worry Anne, I'll make sure he gets back into bed." Maggie assured the doctor. Anne looked skeptical, but nodded and left, leaving the door wide open.

"I guess she doesn't trust us." Hal concluded.

"I think right now, she's trusting me more than you." Maggie said. They both looked at each other, and leaned forward, their lips meeting again. Before it could go any deeper, a loud explosion made them pull apart. They looked out the window, and saw a fire explode at the edge of the camp.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal and Maggie ran down the hall and down the stairs to the main floor. Many of the fighters, including Tom, Weaver, Ben and Tector were there.

"What's going on?" Hal asked as he and Maggie approached them.

"We're under attack. Skitter, hornets, even harnessed kids." Weaver informed them.

"I thought the area was clear." Maggie remembered.

"It was, till now. Hal what are you doing up?" Tom asked, just noticing his son's presence.

"Are we really going to argue about me being on bed rest right now?" Hal answered with his question.

"Fine, go with Ben. Maggie, go with Tector. Be careful." Tom told them as they headed for the doors with the rest of the fighters.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"Still don't think you should be out here!" Ben yelled over the gunfire and explosions has they slowly made their way closer to the front lines.

"Not your decision!" Hal yelled back, firing his gun, killing a skitter that was in front of them, before ducking behind an overturned car with Ben. After making sure they had both gotten there safely, they started firing at any oncoming skitters that managed to get through the barricade. They stayed behind their shelter, until Ben caught sight of a skitter making its way towards the hospital.

"Not today." Ben muttered to himself, standing up and ran out from behind the safety of the car.

"Ben!" Hal called out when he saw his brother running towards the skitter. Ben easily took out the skitter, but didn't notice the harnessed kid until he was turning him around and they started wrestling to the ground, Ben's gun falling from his hands.

Hal felt his heart jump into his throat as he watched Ben fall to the ground, fighting with the harnessed kid, the same harnessed kid who had stabbed his neck with a needle, the same harnessed kid who worked with the Overlord who had tortured him.

Without thinking twice, Hal pulled his gun in front of him, walked out of their hiding spot and starting firing at his brother's attacker. The harnessed kid fell to the ground, dead. Hal looked over at Ben who was lying on his back, and starting to sit up.

Suddenly, a look of horror came upon Ben's face as he yelled, "HAL! LOOK OUT!"

Hal turned and before he could even process, an Overlord, _the_ Overlord, had plunged his knife that had shot out from his hand into Hal's chest.

 **AN** – Before you guys say anything, remember, I warned you. Luckily for you though, this is my worst, and might be my last cliffhanger in this story. So if you guys can get through this one, you will all be just fine. I will get chapter 14 up as soon as I can. I don't want to torture you all too badly.


	14. Now You Will Fall

**Disclaimer** – And now, the next chapter. Still own nothing. The memory in this chapter is also inspired/based from a scene in the movie Heaven is for Real. This chapter has a cliffhanger as well, but it's not as bad as last chapter's. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Now You Will Fall**_

Time seemed to slow as the Overlord pulled his knife out of Hal's chest. Hal fell to the ground, as Tom, who had come running over after hearing Ben scream, fired his gun at the Overlord. The Overlord stumbled a little, before falling down. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Oh my ***!" Tom cursed as he fell to his knees and slid to Hal's side as Ben slowly stood up from where he'd fallen. Blood was gushing out of Hal's chest, soaking his camo jacket.

Hal felt an immense pressure on his chest, as though someone was sitting on him. His lungs were starving for air. He barely heard his father's voice telling him to breathe, and that everything was going to be okay. He didn't even notice his Dad had started to pull his jacket out of the way.

"Hal?" The name slipped out of Ben's mouth as he started heading towards his fallen brother. Tom looked up and saw Ben coming towards him. Ben slid down to Hal's other side tried to help his father remove the jacket.

"Hal look at me, everything's gonna be fine." Tom said, looking over the injury on Hal's chest. He could barely see where the wound was, there was so much blood. Tom pulled the coat away as gently as he could but Hal was still gasping in pain.

"Hal don't move, okay? We're gonna get you to Anne, okay? Just stay still." Tom repeated. Tom pushed away his own desire to panic and placed his hands on his son's chest and pushed, trying to stop the bleeding. Hal screamed.

"We have to get him out of here." Ben told his father.

"I know. ANTHONY, DENI! COVER US!" Tom ordered the two fighters, as he pulled Hal's head and shoulders against his chest and Ben grabbed his legs.

Hal could feel the world around him slipping away, he could barely hear his Dad begging him to hold on. The last thing he saw, was the full moon shining down on his face, and the world was gone.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"ANNE!" Tom screamed as he and Ben lowered Hal down onto the table. Anne looked over from the patient she was with and gasped as she ran over to her husband.

"Oh my ***. What happened?" Anne asked, looking over her stepson, seeing the blood pouring out from his chest.

"An Overlord stabbed him." Tom explained, his fear evident on his face.

A nurse, who Tom recognized as Mia, started to push him and Ben out of the way as Anne started cutting Hal's shirt so she could get a better look at the wound. She looked up when she heard Tom's voice protesting at something, and saw Mia trying to get him out of the room.

"Tom, I got him." Anne assured him. Tom looked at his son lying on the table, and nodded, letting Mia usher him and Ben out the door.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

The minute the doctor had pulled Hal's jacket and shirt off of him, she quickly found the stab wound. It was on his left side, right through his rib cage, and it was deep. Anne started to dig in to his chest, and found that the knife had indeed punctured his lung, very badly.

"We need to intubate him." Anne realized, and Bree, the other nurse in the room, handed her the tube.

Anne was gentle, but quick and efficient as she pushed the tube down her stepson's throat, despite the fear that was threatening to overcome her. She had to keep herself together. There wasn't another doctor available to do this.

"Come on Hal, just stay with me." She whispered in Hal's ear, unaware of his eyelids fluttering.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _"_ _Hal, stay with me, okay?" Rebecca asked Hal's 9-year-old self. He was sitting in the backseat of a car, his Mom beside him, his Dad driving and his entire body filled with pain._

 _"_ _Momma, it hurts." Hal whispered, tears falling from his eyes, his hand on his stomach._

 _"_ _I know baby. But I need you to be strong right now okay? Just stay awake, just stay with me." Rebecca pleaded, her own eyes filling with tears._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Tom and Ben stood out in the waiting room. Tom looking out the window, watching the battle, feeling as though he should be back out there, doing something that was productive, but knew he couldn't leave. He looked over at Ben, who had sat down on one of the chairs, face pale and blank.

"Ben?" Tom called, watching his middle son with concern.

"It's my fault." Ben whispered, but Tom caught it. He went over and knelt down in front of Ben.

"How is this your fault?" Tom asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I left our hiding spot, to get at a skitter that had gotten through the barrier. Hal came out to save me from a harnessed kid that had attacked me. If I had just stayed behind that car," Ben's voice broke as tears started falling from his eyes. Tom lifted his hands to cradle Ben's face, thumbs brushing away the tears.

"No, Ben, that's not your fault. If you're going to blame anybody, blame me okay? I shouldn't have let him go out, I should've made him stay here, okay? It's my fault, not yours." Tom tried to convince his son. Ben shook his head, clearly not convinced and Tom pulled him into his arms, and held him as he cried.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Tom and Ben had been waiting for an hour, when Matt, Weaver, Maggie, and to their surprise, Cochise came into the waiting area. Matt had a big smile on his face and didn't hesitate to explain why.

"Dad, it was so cool. Just as we thought we were going to be overwhelmed, Cochise and his fighters showed up and killed all the skitters with just one shot from their weapon. And, Cochise brought the machine that can fix Hal." Matt told his Dad.

"I am sorry it has taken so long, Tom Mason. If I could have gotten the machine and the weapon here sooner, I would have." Cochise told the human.

"I know. Thank you." Tom answered.

"Hal's going to be okay now." Matt said, and Tom felt a part of his heart break, as he realized, that Matt might be wrong.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Weaver asked, seeing the change in Tom's expressions, and noticing Ben sitting in a chair, staring at the ground. Tom raised his eyes to see Weaver and Maggie looking worried, and Matt and Cochise looking confused.

"There's something I need to tell you."

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Tom sat between Ben and Matt, his hand rubbing his youngest son's back while Matt stared off into space. It had been two hours since Tom had told him, as well as Weaver, Maggie and Cochise about what happened to Hal, making it three hours in total since Anne started Hal's surgery. There was still no word about what was going on.

Maggie stood by the window, watching the full moon begin to descend from its place in the sky. Had it really been only a few hours ago thought she and Hal were watching it rise? Had it really been only a few hours since she had last talked to him, had last kissed him?

Maggie didn't understand how she didn't know something bad had happened. She still had the spikes, she should've felt Ben's emotions from when it happened. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, that ever since she and Hal had gotten back together, she hadn't been feeling really any emotion from the spikes. It was almost as though they were being blocked somehow. She wondered it Ben had something to do with it.

Ben stared at his feet. Despite what his Dad had told him, he knew it was still his fault. He should never had gone after that skitter. He could still hear Matt crying and denial when Tom told them what happened. He looked up, no longer being distracted by all the details in his shoes that his eyes, with help from his spikes, could now see.

Weaver and Cochise had moved a little farther away to give the family some privacy, but remained close so they would know when something happened. They were currently looking over a Washington city map, making a plan or something. Ben didn't listen in because he didn't want to know. The only thing he wanted to know was whether or not Hal was going to be okay.

That was when his ears caught the noise of Anne's footsteps on the floor, coming towards them. Ben stood up, just as Anne entered the waiting area.

"How is he?" Ben asked as Tom and Matt also got off their chairs and came over to the doctor. Maggie turned around when she heard Ben's question and joined them along with Weaver and Cochise.

"Not good. The knife went through his rib-cage and punctured his lung, causing massive bleeding, internal and external. I did manage to fix the lung and stitch him up, but he's lost a lot of blood. I had to intubate him and put in a chest tube to make sure no extra air or blood does anymore damage. He is stable for the moment, but still in pretty serious condition. He's borderline comatose." Anne informed them, trying to be as professional as possible.

"Will he be okay?" Tom asked, almost scared of the answer.

"As long as there is no infection, and no more bleeding, I would say yes, but with the fact we're in a war zone and with the situation with his brain as it is, I don't know if that's going to have an effect on his healing or not." Anne replied honestly, wishing with all her heart that she could give a better answer. It was then that she noticed Cochise's presence.

"Will it effect his healing?" Anne asked him. Cochise shook his head.

"No, not with that injury, but it will still effect his brain, though most likely at a slower rate with his being comatose. Unfortunately though, that also makes the odds of the drug and machine working worse." Cochise told them.

"So we have to wait for Hal to wake up before we can even think of using the machine on him." Anne clarified.

"Yes." Cochise answered.

 **AN** – And another chapter done. Only four more to go. So, spoiler alert, this is actually kind of the last cliffhanger of the story. Thank you to all who continued to read despite my evilness. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story which I will post as soon as I can.


	15. Hold On

**Disclaimer** – Here is the next chapter. Only three more left after this. Major Hal and Ben feels, because I think there should be more of them, and I think it would definitely be shown in this situation. So please enjoy.

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Hold On  
**_

Ben was the first one who made their way to Hal's room. Everyone else stayed in the waiting area to talk to Anne and Cochise. They wanted to know everything they could about the machine, the drug, odds of Hal surviving, but for once, Ben didn't want all the details. All he cared about, was whether or not his brother was going to be okay. So he headed to Hal's room alone, not exactly sure what to expect.

Hal, lying limply on the hospital bed, tubes and wires snaking under the blanket, IV inserted in Hal's left hand, were all things Ben had figured would be there. The tube going into his brother's mouth and down his throat however, was not something Ben could ever imagine happening to his big brother. To him, Hal was nothing if not strong, to see him actually need help to even breathe was enough to feel his entire world slip out from under him.

Ben wasn't exactly sure how he made his way over to Hal's side, but he did. Hal was pale beyond imagining, his skin was as white as the sheets. Ben slowly lifted his arm and wrapped his fingers around Hal's hand, then quickly pulled back. Hal's skin was almost as cold as pure ice, just like his Mom's was when Dad had brought her body back to the house.

Looking around, Ben found the monitor by the bed, still beeping. Even though he knew his brother's heart was beating, that he was alive, feeling how cold Hal was made him need to make sure. The monitor still wasn't enough to assure him, so Ben focused his hearing, and heard the weak beating of his brother's heart. It was too weak, not at all the strong, loud thump he was used to hearing. Ben kept his ears focused on it, not at all noticing Anne enter the room.

"Ben?" The young teenager jumped slightly, then turned to look at the doctor.

"He's cold." Ben told her. Those were the only words that Anne needed to hear, to realize how freaked out Ben was.

"It's just from blood loss. As his body keeps making new blood cells, he'll warm up." Anne explained, her voice calm.

"Can't we give him a blood transfusion or something? We are in a hospital." Ben pointed out.

"Unfortunately Ben, I don't know if we have the equipment to test the blood here. There are too many things that could go wrong if we tried. We'll just have to wait." Anne said, her expression one of sympathy.

A sudden, loud gasp drew the attention away from Hal and to the door behind them where the sound came from. It was Matt, who stood as though he'd been frozen in place, eyes open wide in shock. Tom stood right behind his youngest, the same expression on his face as he saw the condition his oldest was in.

"I know it looks bad, but don't worry, he should be okay." Anne reassured them, walking over to Tom and Matt.

"Does he need that?" Matt asked, pointing to the breathing tube.

"Just for a little while, so his lung can heal without being under such strain. I'll start slowly weaning him off it, just to make sure he can breathe without it." She explained. Matt nodded then headed over to the bed.

Matt stopped when he was by Hal's head, the lowered his own onto Hal's shoulder and started crying. Tom went over to his youngest and placed his one hand on Matt's back, grabbing Hal's hand in his other.

The sight of his big brother in the hospital bed with a breathing tube in his mouth, and his youngest brother crying his heart out became too much for Ben, and he fled the room

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Ben didn't stop running until he was out of the building. Even then, he st ran until he found a bush, at which point he emptied the entire contents of his stomach into it.

When he was done, he stood up, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and found Maggie standing right behind him.

"Feel better?" She asked, watching him try to compose himself.

"Not really. He looked, he looked like he's just a step away from death," Ben told her, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, "and I know he was in trouble before, but it wasn't noticeable, like it is now."

"He'll be okay. Hal's strong, he'll pull through this." Maggie's voice left no room for argument. It was as though she was trying to convince herself more than Ben, and he didn't blame her. They had just gotten back together, and to be so close to losing him again, this time permanently, was most likely making her feel the same way he was.

"You should go see him." Ben broke the awkward silence that was starting to build up.

"I will. I just wanted to talk to you about something first." Maggie answered.

"What?" Ben had no clue what Maggie could want to talk to him about.

"I was talking to Cochise, he said, that the spikes, would've healed my injury. Meaning if I wanted to, I could get them out and I would be fine. No dying, no paralysis. I think I'm going to do it. Cochise said he could help Anne do it." Maggie informed him. Ben stared at her dumbfounded. Of course she could have her spikes taken out, her injury wasn't a condition like his asthma or Deni's eyesight problems. It was just an injury.

"Yeah, that would work. I don't know why I didn't think of it." Ben replied, looking down at the ground, before looking back at her and said, "It's your choice Maggie. Hal and I chose for you before. This time, it's your decision."

"Thank you Ben." Maggie smiled at him, then made her way back to the hospital, just as Tom was coming out to find Ben.

"You doing okay?" He asked his son. Ben nodded, wiping his face again, not wanting his Dad to know that he had threw up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Ben lied, keeping his eyes away from Tom's.

"No you're not." Ben didn't really know why he tried to lie, his Dad was always able to see right through it. Lying wasn't something he was good at, not like Hal could be.

"I just, I can't see him like that. I was standing right in the room, looking right at him, yet it was like, it didn't compute, that Hal was lying there." Ben tried to explain, feeling tears flooding his eyes again.

"It's always a hard thing, when you learn that your heroes aren't invincible." Tom told him, compassion laced in every word.

"He looked like he was already dead. His hand was as cold as Mom's." Ben sobbed as the tears overtook him, and he felt his legs starting to shake. He thought he was going to fall, but Tom was there, and caught him in his arms and held him tight as Ben cried for the second time that night.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

After two days, Anne took out the breathing tube, and the chest tube. She had told Tom, Ben, Matt and Maggie that Hal could breathe on his own and no longer needed help. The lung was healing up nicely so there was no need for the chest tube. Then the young woman did some more tests and found no sign of infection or bleeding, quickly stating that he was going to be just fine, and could wake up at any time.

Ben had started to avoid the hospital room, ashamed of himself for losing it like he did the first time. Matt on the other hand, barely ever left. The only time he left the room was to go to the bathroom. Whenever he fell asleep, Tom would pick him up and put him in Ben's room and told Ben not to let him back to Hal's room unless he had something to eat.

Maggie gathered her courage a few hours after talking to Ben about her spikes, and came to see her boyfriend. She remained as vigilant as Matt did over Hal. The only down side to that was that Tom couldn't force her out of the room, like he could with Matt. He, as did Anne and Weaver tried to make her take a break every now and then, but she refused.

After a while, Tom went and found Ben again, sitting in the waiting area. While Ben never went into the room, he stayed as close as possible, waiting for any news about his brother. Luckily, Weaver, seeing how much the family wanted, no, needed to stay with Hal, didn't assign any of them, not even Maggie on any missions, and he took over with leading the group with Cochise.

Tom, without a word, sat right beside Ben, who didn't even seem to notice his father's presence. After realizing that Ben wasn't going to speak, Tom decided he would.

"There was this one time, you would've been about 4, Hal was 9, and Matt was barely a year old, we went on a vacation during the summer to New York City. We came back, and both you and Hal had gotten sick, and I mean, you were throwing up in the bath tube and Hal was throwing up in the sink while your mother was trying to comfort you both kind of sick. After a day, you were back to normal, just playing outside on your bike, but Hal was still sick. He had a fever, throwing up constantly and kept saying his stomach hurt." Ben slowly lifted his head to look over at his Dad. He had no memory of that whatsoever.

Tom, however, kept looking straight ahead and continued, "After another day of that, Hal's fever went up to 104. We called your grandparents to come take care of you and Matt while we took Hal to the hospital. He had a ruptured appendix, and had gotten a major infection. He had emergency surgery, one he almost died during, and for the next two weeks, we didn't know if he'd pull through or not."

Tom stopped talking for a minute, feeling tears prickle his eyes as the memories of that time came back before going on, "Before the invasion, I could honestly say those were the two most, scariest weeks of my life. I stayed at the hospital, while your Mom kept going back and forth to take care of Matt, and you. We never really told you what was going on. We didn't want to scare you, didn't want you to see how scared we were. When he pulled through, and we took him home, you slept in his room for the next three nights. You said you had missed him, and didn't want him to leave again."

Finally, Tom looked over at his son and said, "Rebecca and I weren't sure if it was a good idea, you staying with him since he was still so weak and we told you that, but you looked at us and said you would be strong enough for both of you. Since the beginning of the war, you've both been so strong for each other, but what you forget, is that it's okay to be weak too."

Tom put his arm around Ben and pulled him in for a one-armed hug, gave him a kiss on his head, then stood up and left, leaving Ben alone again. Before he could change his mind, he stood up and headed for Hal's room.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Ben entered the room slowly, finding Maggie sitting on the chair beside Hal. Maggie lifted her head and turned to look at the door, wondering who had come into the room. Seeing that it was Ben, and knowing that he hadn't been in to see Hal since when he first got out of surgery, decided it would be good for Ben to be alone with him.

So Maggie got off the chair and made her way to the door. As she passed Ben though, she lifted her hand gave him a slight squeeze on his shoulder, before heading out of the room. Ben barely gave her any attention, keeping his eyes only on his brother.

Like Anne had told him, the breathing tube was gone, replaced by a nasal canal that snaked along Hal's face and under his nose. His skin, though still pale, was not as bad as it was before.

Ben slowly made his way over and sat down that Maggie had just vacated. Ben looked down at Hal's IV'd hand. Part of him wanted to hold it, but he was scared it would be just as cold as before, so he didn't.

"Hey Hal. It's me." Ben said to the unconscious, young man, "I just, came to see you. Sorry I didn't come earlier, I just, couldn't stand seeing you like that." Ben wasn't surprised by the lack of response, he didn't expect one, but that wasn't why he kept talking to his brother. He kept talking because he needed to say something to Hal, and through Hal wasn't actually listening, he needed to say it.

"Hal, I'm, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry about Maggie, and I'm sorry I hurt you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." Ben cried, tears running down his face and Ben lowered his head on his arms that were resting the side of Hal's bed, he didn't even notice Hal's fingers slightly moving.

Ben didn't look up until he felt a hand rest on his head, fingers running through his hair. What Ben saw, made him did a double take. Hal's brown eyes, half opened, watching him. It was also Hal's hand on his head, fingers running through his hair.

"It's okay Ben." Hal's croaked. His voice was weak, and exhausted, but it was the best thing Ben had heard in a long time. Tears continued their descent down Ben's cheeks and Hal's moved his hand to brush them away, smiling at his little brother. Ben smiled back.

When Hal had first started coming to, he heard the steady beating of the monitor, again, but also a familiar voice. Only one, so Hal didn't know who the person was talking to until Hal heard the voice say his name, and kept repeating the words, 'I'm sorry'. Then slowly, Hal opened his eyes and saw Ben, crying into his arms, and all Hal could think about was giving Ben all the comfort he needed.

"Hal?" The two brothers looked to the door and there stood Matt and Anne. Matt came running over, and was tempted to through himself on his brother and hug him tight, but knew that would be a bad idea, so he stopped at Hal and Ben's side.

"You're awake." Matt commented, giving him the widest smile Hal had ever seen.

"You said you would disown me if I left." Hal reminded him, and they all, except Hal, broke out laughing. Hal would've, but his chest was in a lot of pain so he smiled at them instead.

"I'm going to go get your Dad and Maggie. You two," Anne said, pointing to the two youngest Mason brother, "don't let him move."

They nodded and Anne left to go inform her husband and her friend that Hal was finally awake.

 **AN** – See, I can be nice when I want to. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts.


	16. Holding On and Letting Go

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. So sorry for the long wait, but it's here now. I know last chapter was a little Ben-centric, as I wanted to explore that part of the relationship, but this chapter will go back to Hal's POV of events, and it will stay that way for the rest of the story. Enjoy chapter 16.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Holding On and Letting Go**

Tom, sitting in the chair by the bed, kept a careful watch on his oldest son, who was lying comfortably on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed, but Tom knew that Hal was still awake. They were waiting for Anne and Cochise to return with the machine and drug that could save Hal's life.

The father was very unsure about this procedure. Hal had only woken up 36 hours ago, but did say that his head was hurting more than it was before he was stabbed. Anne ran some more tests and decided that the sooner Hal had the procedure, the better, even though Hal was still very weak. He could barely move, and still had the nasal canal around his face.

Maggie sat in another chair on the other side of Hal, holding his hand, while Matt sat on the foot of the bed, watching Hal just as vigilantly as Tom. Ben stood in the corner of the room, his eyes flickering from the door to the young man on the bed, as though keeping guard over his brother.

Hal knew that despite the silence, his family, and Maggie were still in the room. He could feel their gazes on him, as well as Maggie's calloused fingers wrapped around his hand. Despite that though, he kept his eyes shut. He was so exhausted, yet his mind wouldn't stop racing. Still, he decided that maybe his Dad, or brothers, or girlfriend wouldn't worry as much if they thought he was actually sleeping.

He didn't open his eyes, until he heard the door swing open, and saw Anne entering the room, followed by Cochise who was carrying a machine, that reminded Hal of a really old cassette player that his dad once had.

"Okay, here it is." Anne announced as Cochise placed the machine on the table beside the bed. Ben stepped away from the corner and over to the end of the bed by Matt, everyone in the room now looking at the device.

"Huh? Thought it would be bigger." Hal commented, trying to lighten the now tense mood.

"Well, luckily it's not, otherwise it would've been a lot harder to move." Anne replied, as she and Cochise started getting it set up.

"Hal, are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked, worry evident on his face. Hal nodded, "Let's just get this over with."

When Hal had woken up, and heard he had been out for three days, he only remembered having one memory induced dream. When he had fallen asleep again, an hour after first waking up, he dreamed again, of holding the gun right at Matt's head. The next time he woke up, he agreed with Anne that the sooner they fixed the problem with his brain, the better.

"Okay then," Anne started and came forward with a syringe filled with a clear liquid, explaining, "I'm going to inject you with the drug. You will feel very dizzy, and it will make you pass out, but I want you to stay awake until we can attack the electrodes to your head, okay?"

Hal nodded, but Anne kept her gaze on him, looking very unsure.

"The best way to get this to work, is to inject it right into your vein, as close to your brain as possible." _Oh,_ Hal realized, she needed to inject it into his neck. Hal looked around and saw the sudden paleness of everyone else's face, and knew that they also figured out what Anne meant.

"You need me to sit up?" Hal wondered, knowing it would be easier for her to inject it if he was. Anne nodded and Hal started to push himself up. He didn't make it very far, the pain in his abdomen making itself known. He was about to fall back down on the bed, but his Dad and Maggie caught him. They held on to his upper arms and his shoulders, pulling him back up and steadying him.

"You good?" Anne asked, making sure he wouldn't move or fall. Hal nodded, and Anne moved to get closer. Hal closed his eyes, not wanting to watch, when he felt someone take his hand. He opened his eyes, and saw that it was Ben. Hal smiled, trying to thank him and reassure him all at once, when Anne spoke again.

"Not gonna lie, this is really going to hurt." Hal nodded, and closed his eyes again.

Hal had tried not to scream or anything when he felt the needle going into his skin, and while Anne was far more gentle than the harnessed kid was, it still hurt, a lot. He didn't scream, but he did let out a gasp of pain, and squeezed Ben's hand so hard he was scared he was going to break it.

The minute Anne pulled out the needle, Hal felt his world start to spin. He could somewhat feel his Dad and Maggie lower him back down on the bed. He could hear Anne remind him to not fall asleep, but it was as though his eyelids were suddenly being weighed down by slabs of concrete.

Hal's vision was beyond blurry. He could only see shapes and silhouettes that vaguely looked like humans. Something cold was pressed against his temple and it stuck to his skin like glue. That was when his vision went black

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"Hal?" Tom asked, shaking his son's shoulder a little, but his eyes remained closed. He looked up at Anne who was attaching the other electrode on his son's other temple.

"It's okay. Cochise, we're good to go." Anne told the alien. Cochise nodded and flipped one of the switches on the machine. A low humming noise was the only sign that the machine was on, and everyone looked back at Hal, waiting for any sign that it was working.

"While I understand your worry, unfortunately it could take some time before we know if it works." Cochise told the humans. They all nodded, letting him know that they heard him, but they made no attempt to move.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _Hal opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in his old room, in his home back before the invasion. He looked around and saw himself, about 8 or 9 years old, lying on the bed, a bucket beside him._ _Remembering that the drug he was given, was basically the same one the Espheni had given him, he realized that he was, again, reliving a memory._

 _Suddenly, the door opened, and in came his Mom, carrying a small, damp looking washcloth. She came over to the side of the bed, and laid the cloth on memory Hal's forehead, grabbing his small hand and holding it tightly. Memory Hal didn't even flinch. Hal looked closer, trying to remember what the memory actually was, but couldn't figure it out._

 _Little him though looked terrible, skin very flushed, it looked like he was sweating, and there were dark circles under his eyes._

 _The quiet moment was interrupted, when little Hal opened his eyes, turned on to his side and started puking into the bucket that Rebecca had put on the floor beside the bed._

 _"_ _Shh, it's okay Hal. Just let it out." His Mom said, her hand had let go of his when he woke up, and started rubbing his back to comfort him._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Matt asked after an hour of watching Hal sleep. Anne and Cochise were watching the machine, while Tom and Maggie continued sitting in their respective chairs, Ben now sitting on the end of the bed by Matt.

"Well, the drug makes the person's subconscious connect what they are feeling or thinking to a memory that had those same thoughts or feelings. I suppose the only one who has the best chance in knowing would be you Tom Mason, as you are his father and was there for his entire life." Cochise explained, looking away from the machine to his human friend.

"Not as much as I should've been." Tom muttered to himself, not taking his eyes of Hal.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _It was morning now, in the memory. Hal's kid self was still lying in the bed, but somehow he looked worse. Hal heard faint voices downstairs, but couldn't hear exactly what they were saying._

 _The door to the bedroom opened, and in came his Mom and Dad, both wearing their coats and had worried and somewhat fearful expressions on their faces._

 _"_ _Hal, you Dad's going to pick you up, and we are going to take you to the doctor, okay?" Rebecca said, bending down so his younger self could hear her._

 _"_ _Hurts." And that was the only word that younger Hal seemed to be able to say._

 _"_ _Don't worry buddy, the doctor will make it better." Tom assured younger Hal, and with one quic, move, he picked up the kid who then screamed in pain, as did the real Hal when he felt a burning pain in his abdomen._

 _Then, the scene shifted, and he was no longer in the bedroom. He was out in the street, and the Overlord was plunging his knife right into his chest._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

The only noise in the hospital room, was the beeping of the monitor and the slight humming noise from the machine. It had been a few hours now, and there had been no change. Matt, Ben and Tom had finally fallen asleep. The only other person in the room, was Maggie, who was beginning to feel tired herself, despite her spikes.

Cochise had left to go help Weaver plan the next fight, and to keep the 2nd Mass's defenses up, while Anne went to check on her other patients.

Maggie looked around the room, before pulling her chair closer to the bed, then looked down at the man on it. He was looking a lot better than he was before. He was still slightly pale, but the only thing that really made him look as if there was anything wrong with him, was the two electrodes on his temples, and the nasal canal around his face.

"I don't know what's going on in your head right now, not that I ever really did, but you need to know you're safe now. I'm here, so is your Dad and your brothers, and we need you Hal. Okay? I need you. Please wake up." Maggie whispered, but Hal remained still, the only noise was the beeping of the monitor, telling her that Hal was still alive.

Maggie lowered her head onto Hal's shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around his arm. She couldn't let go, she needed to feel his pulse, needed to hear, to feel his heart beating.

"I love you Hal. And I'm not going anywhere, not unless you ask me to go." Maggie told him, and she let her eyes close and listened to Hal's heart beating against her ears.

Maggie must've fallen asleep, because she awoke with a start when Hal's heart beat had started speeding up, causing the monitor to speed up as well. She looked around and saw that Tom, Ben and Matt had all woken up too. Then, Hal turned his head to the side.

"Hal?" Tom called out, wondering if Hal was starting to wake up, but Hal didn't respond. Tom grabbed his son's hand, when he found that it was twitching slightly. Then, the humming from the machine grew louder.

"Ben, go get Anne." Tom ordered. Ben didn't need to be told twice.

"Hal, Hal it's okay. Hal, wake up." Tom pleaded, but his son still didn't open his eyes.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _Hal wasn't in the street anymore. He was in a hospital room, in fact, he was lying in the hospital bed. He wasn't watching the memory, he was now in the memory, in the way he remembered it. He was watching through his own eyes again, not as a third person like he had been before._

 _He looked over to the side, and there was his Dad, fast asleep in the chair beside his bed. He knew what this memory was now. It was what he had been remembering in flashes ever since he had first passed out. He was 9 years old, and had a ruptured appendix._

 _He lifted his hand to nudge Tom's hand, which was lying limply on the bed. Tom awoke with a start, looked around the room in a mild panic, before his eyes settled on Hal._

 _"_ _Daddy, is it all okay now?" Hal asked. Tom smiled and nodded, lifting his hand to Hal's head, his fingers running through his hair._

 _"_ _Yeah kid, everything's okay now."_ _And Hal's vision turned black as the memory faded away._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

Hal opened his eyes very slowly, feeling as though they had been glued shut. What he saw, made him smile. His Dad was sitting on a chair by his bedside, Ben and Matt standing beside him, all of them smiling. A sudden squeeze on his other hand made Hal turn his head to find Maggie sitting down on another chair on his left, Anne standing beside her. They also were smiling.

"Did it work?" Hal asked tiredly, feeling as though he had run a marathon, even though he had done nothing but lie in bed. His Dad's smile grew as he nodded, lifting his hand to Hal's head, running his calloused fingers through his black hair.

"Yeah, it did. Everything's going to be okay now."

 **AN** – And that concludes chapter 16. Next chapter, while doesn't end on a cliffhanger, is pretty emotional, so you guys might want some Kleenex. Chapter 17 will be up as soon as I can get it up. See you all soon!


	17. Tell Your Heart to Beat Again

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. Only one more chapter after this. It makes me a little sad. This chapter is a little (very) emotional, but I hope you all enjoy it. The song used is Tell Your Heart to Beat Again by Danny Gokey, which I highly recommend listening to while reading this chapter.

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Tell Your Heart to Beat Again**_

 ** _You're shattered, like you've never been before, the life you knew, in a thousand pieces on the floor_**

Maggie wasn't surprised when Hal woke up with a gasp on his lips and panic in his eyes. He had been doing it a lot lately. It was obvious that, though machine worked, Hal still remembered something that was haunting him far more than he'd like to admit.

It had been two days since he woke up cured of the drug's effects, but every time he fell asleep, he woke up only two or three hours later from nightmares. He was beginning to look a lot worse than he was before, even though the nasal canal and IV had been removed.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, getting off the chair, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside Hal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Hal said absently, moving to sit up on the bed. It still hurt a bit to move, but it had gotten easier the more he did it.

Maggie waited until he got more settled sitting up, before grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"When do you have to go?" Hal asked. Maggie had told him yesterday about her decision to get her spikes out, and that the surgery was going to happen today.

"Whenever Anne comes and gets me." Maggie answered, giving him a smile in return. Hal nodded, keeping his gaze on her. Maggie was about to ask him why he was staring at her, when he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hal was about to pull away, but Maggie brought her hands to rest on the back of his head and kissed him back.

"Hey Maggie, OH!" Hal and Maggie pulled apart when hearing Anne's voice and looked to see both Anne and Tom coming through the door.

"You guys could knock you know." Hal told them, getting annoyed with the constant interruptions. Tom sheepishly brought up his fist and knocked on the door.

"Sorry. Ready Maggie?" Anne inquired. Maggie nodded, and after giving Hal a quick peck on his cheek, she got up off the bed and followed Anne out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Tom and Hal were left alone.

"How are you feeling?" Tom questioned, coming over to stand by the bed.

"I'm good." Hal lied through his teeth, which Tom immediately caught.

"Been sleeping okay?" Tom pressed, seeing the dark circles under Hal's eyes.

"Yeah." Hal answered, knowing one word lies were easier to convince someone, though from the look on his Dad's face, it was clear that it wasn't working.

"Hal, just stop. Tell me the truth. I know you haven't been sleeping." Hal was slightly surprised by Tom's bluntness. He wondered if his Dad was going to push, he usually didn't, but Hal assumed that given everything that had happened the last few weeks, his struggling had been far more obvious than it used to be.

"I'm -"

"Don't you dare say that you are fine, Hal. Don't lie to me." Tom said, looking at his son. Dark marks, almost like bruises took up the space underneath Hal's eyes, and his once bright, expressive eyes were now filled with exhaustion and emptiness. How could he have allowed this to happen?

"You are tired, and you are still hurt. You need to rest, okay?" Hal nodded, and laid back down on the bed, but didn't close his eyes.

It was then that Tom remembered what Maggie had told him, about Hal's nightmares. So Tom sat down on the chair beside the bed. Hal looked over at him curiously.

"Go to sleep Hal. I'll be here when you wake up." Hal turned his head over to his father, and let exhaustion claim him.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 _"_ _You can do it Hal. You can fight it." Matt's voice sounded so confident, but the bug in his head wouldn't stop. Hal was trying, he was trying so hard, but the bug was so strong._

 _"_ _Hal." Tom called out, making Hal turn to point the gun at his Dad._

 _"_ _Give me the gun." Tom pleaded, holding his hand out of the weapon. Tears still falling down his face, making his vision blurry, as the bug took back any control Hal had left, and made Hal pull the trigger._

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _And words fall short in times like these, when this world drives you to your knees, you think you're never gonna get back, to the you that used to be_**

Hal awoke with a scream, immediately sitting up in the bed despite the painful protest of his muscles. The nightmare was still playing in Hal's head, he didn't even hear his Dad call out to him, didn't even register his presence until he felt Tom's hands on his back and shoulder.

The young man jumped a little, then looked to see that it was just his Dad.

"It's okay Hal. It was just a dream." Tom tried to comfort him, but Hal shook his head, moving around so his legs were dangling over the side of the bed, muttering, "No it wasn't."

"Hal, what's going on? Please, just tell me how I can help." Tom asked, sitting down on the bed between Hal and the pillow he was resting on.

For a few, drawn out minutes, Hal didn't say anything. He just sat, staring at the floor while Tom rubbed his back, waiting patiently for Hal to open up.

"The first time, the Overlord had me drugged, I dreamed, remembered, when I was 12. When I fell off my bike and broke my arm." Hal told him.

"I remember that. You did a good job, I thought I was going to throw up when I saw how bad it was." Tom remembered.

"The second time, it was the day," Hal paused, taking a deep breath, then finished, "it was the day Mom died."

"Oh, Hal." Tom stopped rubbing Hal's back in shock. He knew how terrible that day had to have been for Hal. It was hard for all of them. Tom however, was so filled with grief himself that he didn't really take the time to comfort his sons. Hal ended up doing that.

"The third time was," Hal broke off again, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes, and his jaw tightened, trying to hold back the pain that was starting to overwhelm him.

"The third time was, in Charleston. I remembered, the bug, and," Hal stopped talking, as tears started falling. Tom immediately pulled Hal into his arms and held him, feeling his chest become wet with his son's tears.

With broken sentences, and through harsh sobs, Hal told his Dad everything. About what he had thought were nightmares with Karen were really about, what she had made him do, why he had been paralyzed, helping Karen kidnap Anne and Lexi, holding his family hostage, and having the bug removed.

Tom held him securely, feeling tears of his own starting to fall down his face. He was so ashamed of himself for not thinking that Hal's being bugged would be one of the things Hal would've remembered.

When Hal had woken up after that painful surgery with no memory of being controlled, Tom pushed it out of his mind, knowing that it wasn't his son's fault, and that it was already hard enough hearing about what he had done without actually knowing for sure. So Tom and everybody else never brought it up, all wanting to forget about it.

Now Hal remembered, and it was hitting him even harder than Tom could've ever imagined.

"Listen to me Hal, it wasn't your fault, okay? None of it. And we are all okay, alright. I love you. It wasn't your fault. It was out of your control. No one blames you. It wasn't your fault." Tom whispered in Hal's ear, but his son continued to cry.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _Beginning, just let that word wash over you, it's alright now, love's healing hands have pulled you through_**

Tom wasn't exactly sure when Hal stopped crying and finally settled down. He didn't let go of Hal though, and Hal made no move either, he just laid down against Tom's chest, so still and quiet that Tom was sure he had fallen asleep.

It was then the door to the room opened, and in came Anne. When she saw the position that the father and son had found themselves in, she grew concerned.

"Is he okay?" Anne asked.

"He will be, just not yet." Tom answered, and then felt Hal stir in his arms. Hal opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that his stepmother was in the room with him.

"I'm just going to go talk to Anne, I'll be right back okay?" Tom told Hal, who nodded, then moved a little to allow Tom room to get off the bed.

The Mason father got up, but pressed a kiss to Hal's forehead before leaving the room with Anne.

"What happened?" Anne questioned, and Tom told her. He told her what Hal remembered, but he didn't go into any details, knowing that it was hard enough for Hal to tell him and he probably wasn't ready for everyone else to know about it.

"Oh my. Hasn't he been through enough?" Anne commented to herself, unable to imagine what he was going through.

"Was there something you needed?" Tom asked.

"Just to tell you that Matt and Ben are back from that scouting mission Weaver sent them on. Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them he remembers being controlled, but that's it. They don't need to know the details. If Hal wants to tell them that later, that's his decision, but I think right now, he needs to know that Ben and Matt don't blame him either." Tom decided, "Will you watch him, just until I get back?"

Anne nodded, and he gave her a quick kiss, then left to go find his other two sons, while she went back into the hospital room.

"Did everything go okay with Maggie?" Hal asked the minute he saw her come in, pulling himself to sit up on the bed.

"Oh yeah, she's good. She'll be up soon. One of the nurses is with her." Anne replied, coming over to him before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hal, none of us blame you for what happened in Charleston. We know it wasn't your fault." Hal looked down at his lap, but Anne put her hand up his chin and pulled his face up so he'd have to look at her.

"I don't blame you for helping Karen. It wasn't you fault. Karen could've easily made Lourdes take me and Lexi too. It's not your fault, okay?" Hal nodded, but Anne could see he wasn't going to be so easily swayed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

There had been very few hugs between them. Hal had always been so strong, and so determined to never show any sign of weakness. She had only hugged him twice, the first time was a few weeks after Tom had boarded the alien spaceship, leaving him alone to take care of his brothers. The second time, when Maggie was injured.

Neither time did he ever really hug her back, until now, Anne realized as she felt his arms wrap around her, returning her embrace.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 ** _So get back up, take step one, leave the darkness, feel the sun, cause your story's far from over, and your journey's just begun_**

Hal and Maggie sat beside each other on the hospital bed. She had come in about an hour after he had talked to Anne. Since then, he had told her about what he remembered, and what the nightmares he had in Charleston were actually about, which was something he hadn't done.

Maggie so far, took it all in silence. Hal was nervous and scared, she hadn't said a word to him at all since he had told her. He wondered if this was how she had felt when she had told him about her past.

"Hal, do you remember when we first met?" Maggie asked.

"You mean when you took me and the group captive and kicked my a**? Yes, I do remember that." Hal answered.

"Do you remember what I said when I helped you guys though?" Maggie questioned, finally looking up at him, pain and understanding shining in her beautiful eyes. Hal searched his brain for a moment, before realizing what she was talking about. He lowered his head and nodded.

"We can't control what life throws our way. Sometimes, terrible things happen that scars us, changes us and completely turns our life around, if we let it. What they did to me wasn't my fault, and what happened to you wasn't your fault either. Karen making you do all of that, doesn't make any of it real. Those were not your actions or your feelings, just like what those guys did to me wasn't my actions or feelings. The only thing we can do, is decide if we're are going to let it affect us, and I most definitely am not going to let affect me. I do not blame you for what happened. I love you Hal Mason, that is what I feel." Maggie said, placing her hand against his neck.

"I love you too." Hal whispered, lowering his head to hers, and pressed his lips against hers. It was a kiss that neither wanted to pull away from, a kiss that showed each other just how much they loved and missed each other.

Ultimately, it was Maggie who ended up pulling away, pushing her hand against Hal's chest.

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, before I came here, I ran into you Dad who told me that he, and your brothers are coming to see you soon, and I'm pretty sure they don't want to see this." Maggie told him.

"Seriously? I'm beginning to think they, and Anne are all involved in some convoluted plan or something." Hal groaned.

Just as Maggie had said, there was a knock on the door and it opened, before Hal or Maggie could say anything. Matt came in first, followed by Ben and Tom.

Matt came running over to his big brother and threw his arms around Hal, who did his best not to grunt in pain, he had missed Matt's hugs.

"I don't blame you, never did, never will." Matt said, voice muffled in the embrace. Hal bent down and laid a kiss on his baby brother's head.

A weight on Hal's shoulder made him look up to see that Ben had also came over, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ben smiled at Hal, and that was all Hal needed to see to know that Ben didn't blame him either.

Hal moved one arm away from Matt and wrapped it instead, around Ben's waist, pulling him into the hug, which Ben returned, one arm around Hal, and the other around Matt.

Tom stood by and watched his boys for a moment, before coming over to them, and laid his hand on Hal's shoulder, and Maggie, lifted her hand and started to rub Hal's back. No words were said, because no words were needed.

Hours later, after the sun had set, Hal and Maggie laid down in each others arms in the hospital bed alone in the room, Hal pressed a kiss on the sleeping woman's temple.

"I love you Maggie, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul." He whispered gently, before letting his head rest on the pillow.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard Maggie whisper back, "I love you Hal, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul."

Hal fell asleep with a smile on his face, and had no nightmares, for the first time in weeks.

 ** _Tell your heart to beat again, close your eyes and breathe it in, let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace, yesterday's a closing door, you don't live there anymore, say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again_**

 **AN** – I am sad now, there is only one chapter left. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and chapter 18, the very last chapter will be up, hopefully soon. I do have busy week ahead of me, so it might be awhile.


	18. We're Gonna Be Alright Tonight

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing. There is a scene between Anne and Hal that is very much based on a scene in the 1994 film Lassie. Enjoy the last chapter.

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **We're Gonna be Alright Tonight**_

Hal woke up to a bright sun shining down on his face, making him smile, until he realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up, looking around, seeing Maggie's shoes still by the bed, but Maggie was no where in sight.

It was then that Hal heard water running in the adjoining bathroom. Then, the door opened and Maggie came out, obviously not expecting him to be awake.

"Oh, you're up. Did I wake you?" Maggie asked, coming over to the bed.

"No, you didn't. How long was I out?" Hal wondered.

"About 12 hours, I think." Maggie answered, sitting down beside him, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did, actually." Hal answered, lifting his hand to rub Maggie's arm.

"I have to go for a check up." Maggie told him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Anne just wants to make sure that my old injury and my spine is fine now that the spikes are gone. I'll see you soon." Maggie said, giving him a light kiss, before she stood up and headed to the door.

Just as she opened it she found Ben on the other side, his fist in the air, about to knock. Ben moved a little to the side, allowing Maggie enough room to slid past him, and she headed down the hallway.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" Hal asked as the middle Mason entered the room.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing." Ben answered, looking very awkward as his glance bounced everywhere but at Hal.

"I'm doing good. Ben, come here." Hal told his younger brother, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. After a moment of hesitation, Ben came over and sat down on the bed beside Hal.

"You know I don't blame for anything, right?" Hal inquired, trying to meet Ben's eyes. Ben however, was looking straight ahead.

"If I didn't go after that stupid skitter…" Ben started, but Hal interrupted.

"Ben, you did what any one of us would've done, and I don't regret getting stabbed if it meant you were going to be okay."

"I never ever wanted to hurt you," Ben whispered, looking down at his lap, "and I'm not just talking about you getting stabbed."

"I know. But like I said before, you are my pain-in-the-butt little brother. And nothing, will ever change that." Hal told him, putting his arm around Ben's shoulders. Ben turned around and wrapped his arms around Hal's waist, being mindful about his injury. Hal didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"I love you Math Geek." Hal whispered in Ben's ear.

"I love you too, Dumb Jock." Ben replied.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

A few hours later, Matt sat in one of the chairs by Hal's bed, talking excitedly about the battle that the 2nd Mass was getting ready for. They were getting ready to move out to attack the Espheni Queen, who, according to Cochise, was the head of the army. The Volm were planning on using the weapon to destroy the place she was hiding, while the rest of the soldiers took care of the Overlords and Skitters.

"Sucks that you can't come." Matt said.

"I would if I could, but Anne and Dad decided I'm not up for a fight yet." Hal answered, shooting a mock glare at Anne who was in the room, looking over the results of some tests that she had ran on him earlier.

"You were stabbed, almost died, suffered from severe blood loss, a punctured lung, and practically the minute you woke up, you were basically put in a coma to fix brain damage that you had been suffering from for almost three weeks. You're lucky I'm letting you walk around the room." Anne replied, not even glancing up at the two brothers.

"You just be careful out there." Hal told Matt, who nodded.

"And you, don't do anything stupid, like almost die again." Matt ordered.

"I think the only way I could die in here, is if Anne mixes up any medication she keeps giving me." They turned to see that Anne finally looked up from the test results to glare at Hal.

"I gotta go." Matt realized, looking at his watch. He got off the chair, but turned to Hal to give him a hug, which Hal returned.

"I love you." Matt said.

"I love you too. Be safe." Hal responded. He felt Matt nod against his chest, before he pulled away and left the room, leaving Anne and Hal alone.

"So, how am I doing Doc?" Hal asked.

"Considering everything that happened, pretty good actually. Not good enough to fight this upcoming battle though, so don't ask." Anne answered as she came over to the bed, pulled the chair over and sat down so she was sitting directly in front of him.

"Pull up your shirt, I want to check to see how the wound is healing." Anne told him, so Hal lifted the bottom of his shirt up, just enough to reveal the bandages that were covering the injury, and Anne started to pull them away so she could get a look at the still healing injury.

"This is a little weird." Hal said.

"I'm almost done." Anne replied, but Hal was not talking about her looking at his injury.

"I meant, I just don't really know what to call you." Hal told her.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked as she started to put the bandages back into place.

"I mean, I can't call you 'Mom' and 'stepmom', well, stepmoms have a bad rep thanks to Disney." Hal explained.

"Well, what's wrong with 'Anne'?" She asked.

"Because, you're more than just 'Anne' too, you know?" Hal confessed. Anne didn't say anything, she just lowered her gaze to the floor. Hal at first thought she was angry at him, when he heard a sniffle.

"Hey, are you crying?" Anne looked up at Hal, allowing him to see tears slowly run down her cheeks, and also to see a large smile spread across her face.

Without saying a word, she stood up, wrapped her arms around Hal's shoulders and pulled him close. Hal put his arms around her waist in return, both of them unaware that Tom stood in the doorway, watching with a smile on his face.

When Tom had first told Hal that he and Anne were expecting a baby, he wasn't sure how Hal would respond. He knew that he and Anne had started a relationship, but a baby made it more, permanent.

Hal however, was happy about the idea of having another sibling, and he did like Anne, and said he was happy that Tom had found someone else, but Tom always wondered, especially after the couple had gotten married, if Hal was actually secretly upset that his Dad had moved on from his Mom so quickly.

Hearing Hal talk to Anne though, showed him that Hal had indeed accepted Anne, not as his mother, which nobody had expected. Neither Tom nor Anne had any illusions that Anne could replace Rebecca in the boys' hearts and eyes, but they did accept her as part of their family, as a friend, and a mother figure.

Not wanting to disturb the two, Tom slowly stepped out of the doorway and closed the door.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

It had been hours since the soldiers of the 2nd Mass left the hospital. They had left early in the afternoon, now the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise. Only Maggie was in the hospital room with Hal. Since Maggie had her surgery the day before, Anne decided that Maggie should stay out of the fight too, much to her annoyance. But once Hal and Maggie realized that they were alone, with very little chance of Anne checking on them due to other patients she would no doubt be receiving, Maggie warmed up to the idea of missing the fight.

While Hal and Maggie both enjoyed to finally get some alone time, after a few hours, Hal's worry for his family started to increase greatly, especially since they had received no news about what was happening.

"I'm sure they're fine." Maggie told him. She was currently tucked into his side, head on his chest, arms around his waist while his arm wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently.

"How do you know I was thinking them?" Hal asked, still looking straight ahead.

"Because you are predictable, and you've been staring into space for last ten minutes. Plus, your eyebrows get all scrunched up when you're worried. It's kind of cute actually." Hal looked down at her when she said that. She smiled at him and he smiled back, lowering his lips to hers.

The kiss quickly deepened. Hal moved to somewhat be above Maggie, his hands now down at her waist, while Maggie brought her hands up to the back of his head and neck. After a minute, Maggie suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, you're still healing. I don't want to cause you any pain." Maggie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Pain's a part of life, Mags." Hal responded with a smile.

"Maybe, but I don't want to hurt you." Maggie told him. Hal sighed, and sat up on his knees.

"What's that?" Hal asked, looking at the window. Maggie sat up and saw what looked like fire and smoke on the other side of the city.

"Guess they finally started kicking some alien a**." Maggie commented. They both stood up and headed to the window, watching as more fires apparently were started.

As they watched, they saw what looked like fireballs start to fall from the air in the distance.

"Espheni spaceships?" Maggie suggested.

"Probably." Hal agreed, remembering being told that the Overlord that kidnapped him had held him hostage on a spaceship, and with enough power, they could still fly.

"It kinda looks like the sky is falling." Hal told her.

"Yeah, it kinda does." It was at that point that Hal's injury started to throb painfully, and he lifted his arm to wrap it around his waist. Maggie noticed, went back to the bed, and dragged the chair that was sitting beside it back to the window so Hal could sit down, but still watch the fight.

Hal sat down, but instead of looking back out the window, he looked over at Maggie. The moonlight shining on her face, and made her blonde hair look like it was glowing. Hal reached for her hand, holding it gently in both of his, causing her to turn around to look at him.

"Maggie, would you do something for me?" Hal asked.

"Anything." Maggie replied.

"Would you marry me?"

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

 **1 year later…**

Hal surveyed his surroundings, Maggie by his side. The one-year anniversary celebration of the alien's defeat was taking place at Lincoln Memorial. It seemed that everyone in the world was present, which, considering how few people survived the war was a very big possibility. Spying Anne through the crowd, holding something in her arms, the married couple headed over to her.

"Hello baby bro number four." Hal said as the small head full of black hair turned to look at him over Anne's shoulder. Anne, hearing Hal's voice turned around.

"You're late." Anne teased, readjusting her hold on the baby, who was now holding his little arms out to Hal and Maggie.

"Blame Maggie." Hal said, his gaze staying on the newest member of the Mason family.

"Yeah, sure. Look can you guys," Anne didn't need to finish her request as Maggie took the baby in her arms and held him tight, while Anne went to find where Tom disappeared to.

Hal smiled at the sight of his wife holding a child, then glanced down at her stomach. They had only found out a few days ago, but Maggie wanted to wait until she was farther along before they told anybody.

"Not going to be secret if you keep looking at my stomach Hal." Maggie pointed out when she saw him staring at her.

Still smiling, Hal turned his eyes back to the crowd. He found Matt talking with Weaver and Cochise. Matt had grown up a lot in the last year, he was almost as tall as the Colonel now. Anne and Tom were making their way over to them, his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his back. Then Hal found Ben talking with Deni, just as he had earlier predicted. It didn't take long for the two friends to become interested in each other, and it really wasn't a surprise when they started dating.

If one were to him before the invasion that he and Ben would actually get along as well as they know did, Hal would've called them insane, but Hal was sure they had never been closer. The war may have ended many lives, but it also brought the people who survived closer than they ever thought possible.

"Hey Hal, wanna hold your brother?" Maggie asked holding the baby out for him, and he took him from her with no complaint and she added, "After all, you're going to need all the practice you can get."

"Come on, Dad's starting his speech." And together, Hal and Maggie joined the crowd to the makeshift stage to celebrate the start of a new year of freedom.

The End

 **AN** – Not going to lie, a big part of me wants to cry. I've had this story, and other versions of it stuck in my head for quite some time, and now it's finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it. This will not be my last Falling Skies story though, A Guardian Angel has a few more chapters yet before it's finished, and there are at least two more Falling Skies stories that I want to write, so I'll see you guys soon! Bye, for now.


End file.
